


Digivengers: Journals and Status Reports

by Auragongal



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Digimon - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 126
Words: 37,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auragongal/pseuds/Auragongal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of journals and status reports of both main and unseen characters in the story Digivengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Status Report from Tony Stark 1

So, because of the fact that I’m letting the Avengers live here, and after the whole Ultron thing, my board of Directors have decided to “propose” ~~in other words, force something to make them look good, ungrateful bunch of bureaucrats~~ a PR stunt by going to Highland Academy with my fellow Avengers and make nice with the kids. Of course, after reminding them that the city does need to be protected and that not all the Avengers could go, well, they quickly changed plans that only the members that WANTED to go were allowed with the exception of me and Cap, since well, everyone loves us best.

Anyway, there’s been these weird signals being picked up by Jarvis all day scattered around eight random locations in New York. No big businesses or tech companies or anything, just some houses with kids. I don’t think Ultron’s coming back unless he managed to escape being thrown into the sun, so it’s probably nothing to worry about.


	2. Sheena's Journal 1

Okay, I have no idea what just happened. All I was doing was working on a pet project of mine, when suddenly, my computer’s monitor just turns itself on and this… lion guy shows up on the screen. The comp was still off, I checked.

Anyway, the lion man, sorry… Leomon asks if anyone can hear him, I say yes, and-get this- he actually looked surprised before looking relieved! He tells me his world was in danger, and his boss had been trying hard to get in contact with eight other kids but so far nothing. So yeah, I was their last chance apparently, and I must have filled them with hope or something because next thing I know, Leo’s been pretty excited saying that it’s my destiny to help save his world from some evil badguy called “Plutomon.”

Of course, before considering the idea of me going crazy? Leomon reaches his hand through the screen and gives me a white watch. A watch. Just… how? I mean, scientifically, this shouldn’t even be a thing. I mean, how is it possible to electronically transfer data to something that’s not even turned on, much less send an object through it!?

Anyway, I need to get to bed. I’ve got school tomorrow, and I’ve been selected out of all the students in school (especially that rich brat Tina Starling), to meet the Avengers first thing and show them to where the event was to take place. After working all week on setting things up, this had better be worth it.


	3. Tina's Diary 1

OMG, the Avengers are coming to school tomorrow! However, that little pink geek Sheena Barnes was picked to lead them to where the event’s going down! I don’t care if she dyed her hair brown, she’s still a freak!

In any case, I have a plan! Chances are that Sheena’s going to try and show off some stupid little toy like she always does in school, and show it off to the Avengers, especially Mister Stark, trying to impress them. It’s not going to work though, tomorrow before school, I’ll just have Scott and Jean Winters intercept her and steal her backpack. That’s the most likely place for her to stash her projects, right?

Anyway, after they grab the bag, they’re going to bring it to me so I can break it apart, and if Sheena’s late when the Avengers arrive, well, then I get to show them around the school!~

Ugh, my Phone’s vibrating like crazy again. Must be another wrong number or something, better ignore it. I mean, it can’t be that important, right?


	4. Percy Black's Journal 1

Oh hip-hip Hoo-freaking-ray. The bloody Avengers are coming to school tomorrow for some big PR thing! Seriously, why should I care about these heroes? I mean with the bleedin’ Ultron mishap that’s happened who’s to say some bigger crisis ain’t about to show its head? Well, at least I’m prepared to annoy Hawkeye with a clip of that Hyperion winking. Am I the only one to have noticed that when that red-headed monster showed up? Pretty sure I saw the Robin-hood Wannabe get uncomfortable at the wink.

Anyway, gonna go in early and chat with the janitor, Luke Lafayette.He may have just started work at Highland Academy a few days ago, but he seems like a cool guy. I mean, it’s not like he’s really Loki in disguise or something, right?

Though… why do I get the feeling something weird’s gonna happen tomorrow?


	5. Esteban's Log 1

Something odd happened with my computer while I was surfing online looking for online Chessgames to play. It was most likely a glitch. Anyway, Father has just come home from “work” out in the streets doing his Swashbuckling Zorro thing with his powers, so I have to be brief.

Also today, I finished helping Sheena Barnes -my rival and one of my crushes, loathe as I am to admit it- in preparing the stage for the Avengers’ arrival tomorrow morning. Unfortunately, I overheard my other crush, Tina Starling, talk to the Winters Twins about sabotaging Sheena, making this one of those times where I have to either choose to stay out of it, help Sheena out, or help Tina.

… And dad accidentally short circuited the breaker again with his powers. The thing about having a mutant for a father? There can be times where certain things that might be simple have to be modified in order to avoid accidents. Looks like I better doublecheck the insulation on dad’s sheath again. There’s got to be a hole in it if he’s been discharging electrostatic volts so easily again.

Either that, or his efforts to stop Drug Dealers, slumlords, and other things have been interrupted by another run in with the cops. Though, I do wonder why I don’t seem to have powers as well. Maybe mutant abilities are a lottery


	6. Tandy's Journal 1

So, life’s been pretty normal in all honesty. Wake up, go to school, go home, do homework rinse and repeat. Sure, there’s super villains running around, but I certainly haven’t seen them.

Anyway, my normal life is getting shaken up a little. For starters, the Avengers are coming to school tomorrow! Also, my phone’s been acting weird this morning. I keep getting a missed call, but there’s no number? Must have been a screw up. Maybe I should show my phone to Sheena or Esteban and see what’s up.


	7. Status Report: Steve Rogers 1

So, I’m being ordered to go to an event at a local school here in New York. I’m all for making sure the kids of today get inspired to make a great future, but I can’t help but feel something’s bound to go wrong.

Maybe its just paranoia from the Ultron incident.

In any case, Falcon and Black Widow are staying here in the tower while the rest of us go out and impress the students. I asked Widow why she was staying, but all she said to me was that she wasn’t good with kids. Tony’s told me that the school’s pretty big, four buildings for students in Kindergarten, Elementary school, Middle school, and High School along with a cafeteria and auditorium.

Sounds bigger than the school I went to as a kid, that’s for sure. Though, it’s probably not large enough for the Avengejet, so each of us are going to get there separately. I can already hear Tony showing off with some grand entrance just thinking about it.

Hopefully, things will go smoothly.


	8. Tina's Diary 2

Ok this day has been HORRIBLE! First my plan to humiliate Sheena fails, I get beaten up, then two MONSTERS show up! One of the monsters gets itself killed for some reason, and next thing I know, I’m getting sucked into another world!

On the bright side though, an angel of all things managed to find me, as well as the Winters Twins who were with me, and take us to place she said was safe. Looked more like a bunch of old stinky ruins, but it’s surprisingly populated by… ugh.. more monsters. Also, I got this weird red and gold watch on my wrist which started acting up and releasing the most adorable thing EVER! It’s a koala with tiny horns and bat wings that calls itself Phascomon! <3


	9. Winter Log 1

Well, thanks to Barnes, my brother Scott has to wear an eyepatch for a little while until his eye recovers. Also, we’re in another world. Tina was with us when a person calling herself Angewomon showed up and took us to the ruins of ElDradimon. Apparently, we’re in another world and while Tina got her own Digimon- some demonic koala, my brother and I also gained our own watches similar to what Barnes had this morning. Mine is green and yellow, while Scott’s is blue and yellow. Scott and I also gained our own partners, A pair of digimon called Pawnchessmon. Mine is black, while Scott’s is white.

And now Scott’s freaking out and making a mess. Looks like I better calm him down.


	10. Esteban's Log 2

Okay, after the craziness of today, it’s all been topped off with me, on another world with two panicking nine year olds and… Tandy? I guess? You know, I don’t even know her that well. She’s in our class, I think, but well… I never really noticed her until now.

I’m serious, was she like some sort of chameleon or something? Of course she seems to be in denial about all this, and nearly had a breakdown when the woman in black, LadyDevimon showed up. We also got new watches, some how. Mine is gray and red, while the younger members Bruce and Megan have a green/purple and blue/silver watches respectively. In any case, LD told us she was with the Resistance, and brought us to their base located in the Ruins of ElDradimon.

And not only did I learn that these “Digimon” are named for puns in most cases, but the ones named with Spanish terms actually make me cringe. However, most of these things seem to have Japanese sounding names, oddly enough.

Finally, as soon as I entered the ruins, the watches started acting up and the four of us managed to get some eggs which immediately hatched. Bruce gained a winged white slime called “Pupumon,” Megan got this purple ball of fluff with sharp teeth named “Dodomon” while I gained what looks like an armored baby dragon named Ryudamon. Of course, LadyDevimon told me that my partner was at a stronger level than the others. And we then met with Tina and the Twins. They have digimon partners as well, and were brought here by someone named Angewomon who was LD’s sister.

No sign of Sheena yet, I hope she’s okay. The Sisters told me that the Resistance leader personally went out on his Behemoth to find the remaining members of our group.


	11. Tandy's Journal 2

Okay, this… this has to be a dream. There is no way I’m in another world. There’s no way a fight between the Avengers and two monsters broke out before class even started today at school.

And there’s certainly no way this red and white watch I somehow got just produced an egg that hatched into a cloud of smoke named Mokumon… and there’s no way that smoke cloud just turned into a flame monster with blue eyes and a stitch-covered mouth.

I’m dreaming. I have GOT to be dreaming.


	12. Beezlemon's Journal 1

Today… hasn’t been a good day. Not only were we ambushed by Mermukusmon, but he went through the portal made by what was left of Mastemon’s power- hidden inside Jijimon's staff no less, while battling Leomon. Then, that murderer’s egg returned to the Digitalworld, while I fear the worst about Leomon.

Not only that, but six of the Resistance’s best warriors are missing after six lights were seen going across the Digital World shortly after the Knights Arrived. In fact, one of them landed here on File Island in the jungle around the base.

You know what? I need to let off some steam. I know I have wings, but I gotta take my Behemoth out for a drive. Angewomon and LadyDevimon can help round up the Knights.


	13. Report to Beezlemon from Mervamon 1

Beezlemon, managed to finish recon in Ring of Love. Ring has been taken over by Lillithmon, and she’s up to something considering the most beautiful area of the Digital World has been turned into a miserable place. I’ll give you more information when I return to File Island.

See you soon.


	14. Beezlemon's Journal 2

I hate to admit it, but I may have rushed things a bit when I said planning would take place today. Only half of the Digi-Knight’s partners are at Rookie level, Sheena and Tandy are the only ones with In-Training digimon, while the rest are still only babies. Pupumon, Dodomon, and Puttimon should have digivolved by now…

Maybe a few days to get used to things should help before planning the Raid. I promised their parents I’d keep them and Captain America safe, and I’m not even sure what they, or their partners are capable of.

In other news, I recieved Mervamon’s report through the Monita-network. As I had feared, Lillithmon is in charge of the Ring of Love after Venusmon’s disappearance. 

She hasn’t changed a bit. I just hope that Mervamon returns safely using that disk the tech-guys in the basement found and worked on.

And before I forget, in Leomon’s absence I’ve placed Tobucatmon and Yasyamon in charge of the Primary Village. Someone needs to take care of the little ones, it’s what Leomon would have wanted.


	15. Status Report: Steve Rogers 2

The events of yesterday have me unsure about what to do. Yes, I plan on keeping these kids safe, but I’m unsure how well I’ll be able to do it. Beezlemon told me that their digimon partners will help as well, but something else has been bugging me.

Alright, two things. First, just what happened to cause them to have my uniform cleaned? I tried asking Sheena and Percy, but they just refused to tell me after looking rather embarrassed about it. Not to mention my Shield was in Sheena’s possession for some reason. However, not even Beezlemon will tell me, instead just trying hard not to laugh before walking off to take care of something else.

The other thing though, is one word that popped up more than once in our chat yesterday. Or rather a name: Mastemon. Just, who- or what- is that, and why doesn’t the leader of the Resistance and those two women with him seem to want to avoid the subject of them?

Just, what happened to cause all of this? I guess I’ll have to find out along with the kids.

This is unknown territory after all, and information is important.


	16. HiAndromon's Log 1

Today, I started teaching the students here at SHIELD Academy about the Digital World. While some of these humans are in costume, both they, and the ones without costumes made me think they were Digimon instead. Humans are so strange.

Also, one of my students, a teenager in red and blue that calls himself Spiderman seems to have a habit of talking to no one as if explaining things and narrating his day. Director Fury mentioned that a previous trainee of his that was thrown out of SHIELD by the name of “Deadpool” had a similar habit that was much worse.

Perhaps the cause is a virus of some sort? I best keep an eye on him just to be sure.

In any case, another student, Rhino, seems to have trouble taking notes due to the fact his strength keeps breaking his computer. May need to find another alternative for him.


	17. Report from Mercurymon to Plutomon 1

I am loathe to say that Murmukusmon had failed in his mission to stop the Digi-Knights from arriving in the Digital World. I am also loathe to say that the Resistance has managed to find them first, as well as one of the human adults that arrived with them. Of course, it is no matter, as I have learned from Lillithmon and Marsmon that they have captured two of the others just as you have captured the one called Tony Stark.

I am pleased however, that you have chosen to send the prisoner into my custody, Master Plutomon, and will put him to work in the Factory once the… procedure is complete and all his Hope has been removed. As for the human’s armor, I am glad you decided to confiscate it from him and examine it in your glorious palace in the Center of Light, as if he had kept it during transfer, it would have been… troublesome. 

As for the humans that were captured in the Rings of Love and Friendship, Lillithmon has decided to keep her prisoner by her, as if she just doesn’t trust me with him! Marsmon on the other hand, isn’t sure if his captive is even human at all, despite arriving from their world.

There are still two more out in the Rings that are on the loose. I am positive that they will be captured in time.


	18. Report from Myotismon to Beezlemon

Lord Beezlemon, I know you’ve no doubt heard from the Captain and the two young knights already, but the Primary Village was attacked. I admit that… Patamon and Salamon did tell me it was going on, but I ignored them due to an assumption that they were lying. Of course, when I heard the explosions and went to look into it, the battle was over and I, unfortunately, was forced to stay in the primary village while the Substitute Caretakers were taken to the infirmary.

I will however, say this: I despise young digimon and the trouble they cause, and demand that Yaksyamon and TobuCatmon take back their post as soon as possible.

_From Beezlemon:_

_Myotismon, as Leomon once said before he left: “Stop complaining and do what you’re told.” Do I need to remind you that I can always find another digimon to take your job?_


	19. Megan's Diary 1

This morning I learned that Dodomon grew little legs and started talking! He calls himself Dorimon now, and he’s so cute! I can’t wait to see what he turns into next, but I hope its really, really fluffy!


	20. Beezlemon's Journal 3

So, apparently Sheena and Percy’s partners digivolved last night while protecting the Primary Village. While I’m glad they kept Mercurymon from getting his hands on the eggs, I’m also a little worried that the base will be in trouble if we don’t ramp up security. The agents we have in training are doing their best, but I’m still not sure if they have enough strength to protect this place. However, they seem to have been inspired to work hard thanks to Sheena and Percy giving them hope.

Speaking of… The Old Man, Seraphimon had a meeting with Sheena in the library. At least, that’s what I learned after he showed up in my chambers in the middle of the night. I don’t know how he manages to sneak in, but I find it annoying to have to set up an alarm system to his presence, only for him to just bypass it completely! This time he even took it down without waking me up… You’d think that armor and staff of his would make it hard to sneak around. I’ve also noticed he looks a little better than when we first brought him into our protection. However, it could have been a trick brought on by being half asleep.

Anyway, Cap’s going to start the kids that at least have Rookie Level partners on training. He intends to learn what all the digimon can do to help plan out the raid on the Factory, but also to help the kids defend themselves better, just in case.

However, three Knights still haven’t had their partners reach Rookie Level yet, and I can’t help but feel something bad might happen in the future.


	21. Mervamon's Journal 1

So, here I am stuck in my chambers and having bed rest until Valkyrimon says I’m ready to get back into Physical Training. Thinking back on the past though, I guess I never would have thought that Beezlemon of all Digimon would have not only been a leader, but also someone who could care about his subordinates… no, his friends, outside of battle.

I still remember when I first met him as Minervamon as well. I had just been accepted into Mastemon’s personal guard as a trainee when I had been given orders to meet with her personally! I was so excited as I entered the throne room, that well, I didn’t expect to see Beezlemon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords in the throne room with her, chained up and saying that he didn’t deserve a second chance after all he’d done. I… ended up trying to kill him before Mastemon stopped me, and explained that Beezlemon was being forgiven for his crimes in exchange for joining the guard. I still couldn’t believe it then, but she also put the guy on MY squad as we trained under Gallantmon together.

Back then, Beezlemon had been described as a monster who did nothing but wreak havoc on the digital world with his fellow Lords, but from that first meeting onward, I saw a different side to him. A side that showed he was kind, and caring towards those he worked with, and he even begged Mastemon to spare Lillithmon when the rest were executed, hoping that she’d be able to change as well. Lillithmon never did, and was imprisoned until Plutomon took over the digital world… I still remember the coup, how Beezlemon and I battled to try and protect our queen, but… we failed, and we were forced to retreat as Plutomon destroyed our beloved ruler, splitting her into two and sending two halves away as we fled.

We met LadyDevimon and Angewomon sometime later, and I don’t know why, but Beezlemon seemed to trust them immediately, and made them his confidants. I know he cares for me, but I wish he’d let me know why he trusts those two so much…


	22. Report to Beezlemon from Wisemon 1

Lord Beezlemon, I would like to see you in the lab today. After much paperwork, I have finally managed to convince Myotismon to hand over Opossumon’s digi-egg for study. This would have gone faster if you had simply given his job to me in the first place, but as we both know, you wished to give the young digimon-hating Bureaucrat a chance after he helped us escape through his Domain from Plutomon’s forces, losing the Undead area in the process.

Also, I am interested in meeting at least one of the humans that arrived after Leomon’s… loss. For some reason, my lab wasn’t deemed worthy enough for Myotismon’s tour.


	23. Status Report: Steve Rogers 3

Sparring practice has been cancelled for today at Beezlemon’s orders. Mainly because the kids haven’t fully recovered yet, especially Esteban and Percy after Ryudamon’s little stunt.

Valkyrimon is overseeing the boy’s recovery, and is also angry at me for letting Scott get into a fight when his eye hasn’t fully recovered yet, and is only relieved that it didn’t get damaged again by Sheena. I’ll admit, I may have gotten a little carried away yesterday.

Finally, Beezlemon has invited me to the Tech Lab to meet another member of the Resistance. Why Myotismon didn’t show it to us on the tour, I don’t really know, but this might give me a chance to learn a little more about what makes this group tick, and maybe get to know their leader as well.


	24. Sheena's Journal 2

Cap gave us the day off from sparring today thanks to Ryudamon’s little stunt yesterday, so I decided to go talk to Seraphimon in the library today since Valkyrimon won’t let me see Percy and Esteban until they’re awake.

I didn’t see him when I got there, so I did a bit of exploring until I saw this mural near a window showing a digimon I didn’t recognize. Vukumon said it seemed familiar to her though, but she isn’t sure how. Of course, Seraphimon then spooked us by clearing his throat behind us before apologizing since he had to go visit Valkyrimon for a checkup. You’d think that armor would make it hard to keep quiet or something…

Anyway, we talked about how things were going, and that he had heard that some of the digimon had thanked me and Percy for saving the Primary Village before. I told him that was true, but when I asked about the Mural, he seemed to get pretty quiet before mentioning it was just an old friend of his.

I wonder what happened?


	25. Beezlemon's Journal 4

So, this morning a Digimon came up to me and told me that even though I lead the resistance, it didn’t trust me because I was still one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, and if I was truly good, then I wouldn’t have destroyed his home years ago.

Okay, so I haven’t always been a good guy, back when I was part of the Demon Lords, I destroyed digimon and their homes, I battled against Mastemon’s soldiers and deleted them, and I didn’t choose to go against Barbamon’s orders. However, I had pride, and refused to destroy those weaker than me, even if… I guess I could consider them my family, in a twisted way... didn’t do the same.

Truth was, what good I had was barely seen thanks to Barbamon’s “Teachings” after he took me and a few eggs from the Primary Village. I only got captured as a rookie when I attempted to stop him myself. In fact, those… lessons… still haunt me even now, especially after the report on Opossumon from the Captain. I’m glad the eggs are safe, but I still don’t want any digimon to go through what I did.

Anyway, eventually, we brought the fight to Mastemon herself, and she defeated us. After all but Lillithmon and I were executed, I would have been next had Mastemon… not brought me into her throne room for a private conversation, and well, she showed me some things, or rather… other versions of me.

One version of me was partnered to two humans, and as an Impmon I was still a troublemaker until I forced myself to digivolve after I ran away from my partners. Mainly because they were very young kids and were pulling on my ears as a Yaamon. Anyway, I saw my actions in that other world, and was actually appalled when I saw myself kill Leomon, who instead of running the Primary Village, ended up partnered with an older girl in that world… and I absorbed his data into me. But, I eventually turned good, probably thanks to that data and matured a bit, even grew wings and got myself an upgraded gun thanks to holding a children’s toy one of my partners gave me, and as a result, helped stopped something called a “D-Reaper.”

Then, I saw a version of me that was just evil, causing trouble and not caring what I did. That version of me? Deleted as I felt I deserved, by the hand of a few humans and their partner digimon.

Finally, I saw a different version of me. One that had suffered a great loss as my ultimate level, Reapmon and being forced to kill the mind controlled digimon I called my friends as I tried to earn a spot on the guard. That version of me joined the villains of that world, hoping to find the one who caused the destruction of my home only to learn it was an alternate version of Lillithmon. I saw that me nearly die fighting her, before finally earning my place as a warrior, and being reborn as Beezlemon, though this… this me wore armor instead of the leather jacket and pants I wore as a demon lord. And it was all thanks to one kid who got to know me before my rebirth. Afterward, I fought by his side, intent on finding and defeating Lillithmon, a digimon who in this universe I considered a sister, once and for all.

And then, I saw that world’s version of Mervamon for the first time. My heart actually skipped a beat as I watched her fight to save her home from a digimon called Zamielmon who had taken her brother, Ignitemon as a minion. I watched us grow close as she too joined that boy who saved me, and two friends who used to be his opponents in the digital world, and though she denied caring for me, I could tell how she felt. However, even though I assumed that other me loved her… they never got to say it out loud, since in the end Lillithmon fused with a digimon named Blastmon, turning into a monster that wanted to destroy me… I was badly hurt, but I still kept fighting and… and I sacrificed myself to help Mervamon escape and live on. I heard my last words to the boy and his friends, and… and I saw how heart broken she was.

I remember crying as Mastemon finished showing me those other worlds, and asked me if I wished to atone. I told her I didn’t deserve it, and it was then that I met this world’s Mervamon for the first time. She called herself Minervamon then, and she tried to kill me since she thought I was going to attack Mastemon, but her majesty explained the situation. Despite that? I gotta admit I found her eagerness to fight cute back then.

Not that I still do, I mean, of course I still find her eagerness cute, but well, she can get carried away sometimes. I was also worried I’d lose her when she came back from her mission. I mean, Mastemon introduced us like she wanted us to meet, and we ended up growing close as we trained together under Gallantmon. 

We’ve had each other’s backs since we were trainees, and I’m not even able to say three little words to Mervamon. Not sure if its because of my pride…. or if its because I’m afraid she wouldn’t feel the same.

But back to that world where I sacrificed myself? Sweet Sovereigns it was weird seeing an old informant of my brother Astamon's old Midnight Crew being a major malware-head all so he could get digi-honey and stay tiny. Sure I was also part of the Midnight Crew as Reapmon, and it was during a time my brother and I had managed to escape and hide out from Barbamon for a while, but still, I really couldn't feel any respect to Zamielmon back then, and I couldn't even feel respect for the guy in that other universe... what's really freaky was the fact that both of them had that same silly accent too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Mastemon showed Beezlemon other versions of him from Tamers, the game set in the Savers/Data Squad universe, and Fusion. 
> 
> Why? Because from what I read while looking up her info, Mastemon can do time/space stuff like Wisemon can, and figured that extended to showing other timelines/universes/whatever.
> 
> I'll admit that the part at the end about Zamielmon was added in this version of the journal, and the original Tumblr version didn't have it. Why? Simple. Zamielmon's gonna show up in the third arc of the main fic.


	26. Report from Mercurymon to Plutomon 2

After one full day of the procedure, I am happy to say that Mister Stark has had the hope completely drained out of him. I shall be sending him to the Factory along with the other processed captives in order to work. Hopefully, a human could be useful there, even if they don’t seem to do what we can, my Lord.


	27. Esteban's Log 3

Last night, I had a frightening dream. Sheena was screaming at me for some reason, while I had been turned into some sort of electrified beast, though I’m not sure what kind. I don’t know if I was attacking her or protecting her from something, but she looked pretty scared.

Anyway, ever since I woke up, I’ve felt a bit different. More energized actually… and a little tingly all over. Also, I’ve started to see bits of exposed binary in the area around me, but not on the digimon or other humans here in the Digital World. I asked about it to Valkyriemon and other digimon, but I was instead checked to see if I had a concussion. Can they not see it?

I… I wonder if “It” is finally happening?


	28. Percy Black's Journal 2

So, while I was asleep in the infirmary, I had an interesting dream. See, Sheena was dressed up like a princess and captured by some wicked witch before being put to sleep and trapped inside a crystal. I myself had a hammer insignia on my shirt, a red cape and I was charging right at the rock on the back of a winged unicorn.

That’s right, a bleedin' flying unicorn.

Anyway, I save the girl, and meet this blond bird in white who seems pretty impressed. She was about to say something, but then I woke up to see Sheena had come in for a visit, and that’d she’s been taking care of my partner while I was out. She tells me and Bonnieboy that Beezlemon wants to see us and took us to the tech lab.

So guess what? We’re moving out to the Factory to rescue Mister Personality himself, Tony Stark ASAP.

Ready or not Mercuryboy, cause here we come!


	29. Beezlemon's Journal 5

The meeting with Wisemon was… informative to say the least. Not only did we learn that Cap’s friend Tony was on File Island, but he and a few enslaved digimon were seen entering the factory. However, something in both his, and the digimon’s eyes from the Monitamon’s feed seemed… off. The Captain asked Wisemon what was with that, and our tech expert showed us something he found while looking in Opossumon’s data core…

What I, and the humans saw was enough to spur us into acting now. Mercurymon had literally drained the hope out of digimon having their dark sides and doubts manifest through his mirrors, and perhaps Tony as well, convincing it that it will never be saved so its better to just serve him. That twisted mirror faced bastard caused me to get so angry, the “Crest” Barbamon branded my data with managed to go off. The crown of Gluttony was what he called it, and while its the supposed “Sin” I represent, it seems to me to go off more when I get pissed off than whenever I eat anything. Maybe the greedy old coot misjudged a few of us when giving out these stupid things. I was lucky to hide it with my wing, but I’m not so sure I covered it in time. 

In any event, I, The Captain and the Knights are heading out today to the Factory on foot. I had suggested going by air due to how fast we need to be there, but Cap insisted that they may be prepared for it. And since I can’t take Behemoth out for a spin because they wouldn’t be able to keep up on foot, I’ll have to leave it behind at the base.

For now.

I’ve informed the twins that Mervamon is in charge until I return. I just hope I get to return… I'd rather not end up dying like in that other world.


	30. Diary of Tess Black 1

Welp, it’s been almost a week since me and Ian’s kid, Percy was sent to that other place. The Monitamon’s been letting us see that he’s safe (that sparring mishap not withstanding) but sadly… I fear Percy's classmates as well as Captain America and the Avengers may learn something about my side of the family, specifically, my dad.

See- and I did tell Ian about this, me mum sort of had a one night stand with Loki, conceiving me. And while being the daughter of the bloody God of Lies has its own problems, at least dad’s had the decency to keep it a secret from Odin… somehow, along with my other half-siblings… which include an eight-legged horse, a killer dog, and a giant serpent as well as the Norse Goddess of the Underworld, among other things. Not even Thor knows I exist, though when dad visited us back in Cardiff after Percy was born, he was surprised the boy had “Uncle” Thor’s hair color. Sure, he tries to sneak out and visit us on holidays and such, but well, after Percy started getting into trouble back home, Ian insisted on moving to New York to try and avoid our son ending up like his grandfather.

Which made Dad visiting us without getting caught a lot more difficult.

Speaking of, Dad’s been sure to keep an eye on Percy while he was at school by disguising himself as a janitor, since if Thor showed up he would immediately suspect him of causing trouble as a teacher. And while Thor is gone, Dad’s been staying with us and watching the Monitamon as well. Hey, despite being a supervillain and a wanted criminal, he does actually care about his children and their familes, if they have any. Really, if I got possessed or something, I wouldn’t be surprised if he actually worked with a superhero to get me out of that mess. 

But yeah, as the daughter of Loki, that’d mean I’d have superpowers too, right? Well… besides some magical ability that I let rot, I have a bit of enhanced strength and durability- but I usually hide that in public. Seriously, I do not want any of Odin’s other children or servants knocking on my door and bringing trouble. I also wanted a normal life for my son, but with the whole “taken to another world” thing, that idea’s out the window, now isn’t it? I just hope Percy doesn’t start displaying any… Asgardian or Giant powers over there, especially around Thor. Otherwise, there’s going to be a lot of questions being asked.


	31. Percy Black's Journal 3

Hard to believe that nearly a week’s passed since I got here. I at first thought whether or not “Gramps” did this to try and get rid of Thor, again, but I’m pretty sure he’d hate it if I was put in danger as well. Also got the feeling he might have had a hand in defeating Murmukusmon while it looked like Thor did all the work. He is fiercely protective about mum and me, even if he can't really reveal we're related to the world and has to do his best to keep it a secret. Then again, Trickery is part of his thing, so that certainly helps.

Man, I remember when I was little and living in Cardiff with mum and dad, I was just minding my own business when some thug decides to grab me. Of course, he got scared off by a flock of fire breathin magpies and dropped me, and who should help me up but Loki disguised as a simple bobby? Sure, he’s a maniac and a bad guy, but eh, even bad guys have loved ones, right? Anyway, when Gramps and I got back to the flat, mum was pretty pissed at him, worried that he might have exposed himself with the stunt, but he did try and smooth things over.

Anyway, when this whole mess started, I had been chatting with Grandpa’s alias that he’s been using to keep an eye on me at school, “Luke Lafayette,” when The Brawl broke out just after Thor showed up. I can understand why’d he’d leave then, and honestly? I’m not looking forward to meeting the wielder of Mjolnir either… especially if I start using magic or turn blue and use my ice powers or something. Might be able to pass myself off as a Mutant for the latter, but Gramps did make sure I learned a few “tricks” to use if I’m alone and in a pinch, so I want to avoid using them as much as possible around the others. For obvious reasons.

Right now, Kudamon’s the only one here that knows about my family secret, and I trust him to keep quiet about it. Especially around Cap for obvious reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... Originally, "Luke Lafayette" was going to be a Loki Red Herring since well, it's too close to Loki Laufeyson to the point it'd be too obvious and the janitor would have just been an ordinary guy that was just uneasy around Thor due to being well, gay and finding the Asgardian attractive.
> 
> And then I found out about Tess Black, and since I had coincidentally had Black as Percy's last name, plans changed and he's now Loki's Grandson.
> 
> Though, in hindsight, I guess Luke Lafayette being a red herring for Loki is still true, but in a different way since well, Loki was just in the right place at the wrong time instead of being the direct cause of the plot.


	32. Winter Log 2

Jean here again. While everyone else (Except me and my brother) is hating on Tina over her views on Mutants. Truth is… she’s been led to believe that they have something to do with her own issues. Not that she is a mutant, but well, let’s just say she used to have an older sister and an older brother, but now the brother is all that’s left.

**Scott here. I’d have said something about how everyone acted, and Tina’s issues… but well, that’s kind of not my place to say. Telling everyone about them would be betraying my best friend Tina. Sure, she’s been bitchy most of the time but towards me, sis, and her own partner? She’s pretty cool. That’s why I plan on sticking with her through good and bad, cause she tries not to show her own problems when dealing with other things, ya know?**


	33. Tina's Diary 3

So, Phascomon asked me why I hated Mutants. Well, it’s mainly because mom and dad said a Mutant “stole” something important to them. I always thought it was just jewelry or some money, but then a couple of years ago my big brother, Michael Alan Starling told me the truth.

See, before I was born, I used to have a sister. She was a sweet kid, nice to everyone and polite and for mom and dad she was well loved alongside my brother. One day however, when Mike and Sis were about 5, they were playing in the park when it was attacked by a mutant. Sure, the monster was stopped, but there was still one casualty.

I asked who it was, and my brother pulled out a news clipping and pointed to the name: Tina Martel Starling, age 5, killed by the attacker.

Mike then told me that when I was born a year later, mom and dad decided to give me the exact same name, and I realized that well… I was a replacement for my own sister. I hated knowing this fact, knowing that because of a mutant that “stole” my sister’s life, as well as possibly my chance of having my own name, my own identity… I instead ended up as a copy of someone I’ll never meet! So, when I met Sheena and saw she had natural pink hair, I assumed she was in fact a mutant, and bullied her. Scott, Jean, and now my partner know this. 

Mutants ruined my life before it could even begin. I have to deal with mom and dad’s expectations for me, to deal with the fact they just see me as a replacement piece for their “real” daughter, to just try and keep up the whole facade that I don’t know the truth around them, and everyone else.

_From Phascomon: Don’t worry Sweetheart. I’m here for ya, I promise. I used to have a bit of a messed up family too. Not anymore though, but that’s all I can remember right now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This diary entry... 
> 
> Oh man, when I wanted to have Tina to have some reason for hating mutants other than how she was raised, this was the best idea I could come up with. To be honest, it may not have been the best route, but I still like how in a way, it gives Tina something to deal with and add some depth to her character. Just like the second Winter Log shows a bit about Scott and Jean's characterization and their loyalty to Tina despite her bullying. 
> 
> Also, it shows that Phascomon is remembering his old life, at least a tiny bit.


	34. Beezlemon's Journal 6

I can’t believe how I acted in front of everyone after Dokugumon was defeated. The youngest members of the knights actually seem scared of me right now, and I can understand why. I hate it when my “Old Self” comes out, especially since I’ve been trying so hard not to let it happen again.

I’m lucky that Cap snapped me out of it this time, but I know he’s got questions now.


	35. Loki's Journal 1

I am both worried sick over Percy, and also infuriated that he wasn’t able to keep that red, white and blue buffoon Captain America from seeing him use Asgardian Magic! While I’m proud at how he handled the battle, and how he handled the hero’s questions, I still worry that the Avenger may suspect Percy of being a little more than simply human. I saw on the Monitor-thing how he looked suspiciously at the boy and I fear he might now see the resemblance Percy has to my brother when we were his age, and more evidently, myself.

On the other hand, I am also proud of Percy for making sure that glasses wearing lightning rod realize that the battle is on for the pink-haired girl that’s been made leader. Ah, I do love a good bit of strife every now and then, and I personally hope that Percy gets the girl instead of the other one. I do believe they seem rather… adorable together.

I now however, recall a conversation I had with Percy and his mother when they were younger. At different times, they asked me why I couldn’t visit them more often, and I told them that “Destiny states that I am to be evil, and I do not wish to get them involved with the rest of my family.” While his mother accepted it, Percy however, asked me another question. _Why did I need to accept my fate when it didn’t seem like a happy one?_ I told the boy that “Because a full Asgardian cannot fight their fate, and that I have died and been reborn countless times and caused various incarnations of Ragnarok.”

Percy however, then hit me with three more questions that I’m still thinking about now, years after he asked them. He asked me “Then why keep doing it if it makes you unhappy? Why do you have to do be the God of Evil? Why not find a way to change everything for the better?”

Perhaps, a child’s questions hold more truth than the wisdom of their elders. 

Perhaps, his inexperience and youth was the reason he was taken to that other world to try and help.

Perhaps… he has a point.

But sadly, change is never easy. I may try to redeem myself, but no Asgardian or resident of Midgard would willingly trust me, except perhaps my brother. Everyone would expect me to be evil, and as such, I will go back to it… and as much as I hate to say it, being the God of Evil alongside being the God of Lies, Mischief and Chaos makes me… predictable. I want to change. I want to try being good, but why must _MY_ fate be such cruelty again and again? Tradition? Because that is how it is meant to be?

I had to go back in time with help from my daughter, Hela in order to kill my real father, Laufey just to ensure Odin adopted me! It was for a good reason, to ensure I would have a better life than with my real father, but I still did a cruel act to do it! If I could so easily change I would have done it cycles ago!

I am tired of countless Ragnaroks and Rebirths. I am tired of always facing Thor in battle and being the butt of every joke in Asgard. I am sick and tired of each and every time I kill Baldur, only for one of my sons to die and his intestines bind me to three rocks while I suffer poison being dripped into my eyes while Sigyn is at my side trying to ease my torment! I am tired of trying to earn Odin’s love after growing up in Thor’s Shadow again, and again, and again! I want to be good! I want to be more than a liar, a trickster, a sower of chaos, and most especially a villain!

I want to change… but, all except Thor might refuse to let me do so.

But, how do I start to change from bad to good? Fighting Fate is unheard of in Asgard, and yet… when that armored blowhard Doom unleashed one of my children, the Midgard Serpent, Thor managed to escape his death after fighting the beast by having the Avengers help him find another option, not to mention I helped as well when Doom took control of the Destroyer armor. Yes, I betrayed him later, but I'll admit that I did have fun helping my brother... in my own way. I did after all, do the same to get him to finally graduate from the training hall, while also maddened by one of the infinity stones to try and destroy him, Asgard and Midgard as well. Not my best moment, but I am glad I was stopped in the end.

Perhaps, fighting fate might be not so unheard of after all… 

Percy, when you get back, I might just thank you for giving me the idea for creating the greatest act of mischief of all in Asgard's entire history:

Defying my role in causing Ragnarok, and ending the cycle once and for all.


	36. Status Report Thor Odinson 1

I know not if anyone can hear me, but this is Thor Odinson, attempting to reach my fellow Avengers. I do not know where I have ended up nor do I see the children or the others anywhere in this “Ring of Love” as I have heard this horrific place be called. What I do know, however, is that this realm is being terrorized by a wicked enchantress known as Lillithmon, and what was once meant to be a realm of beauty has become horrid and depressing.

I have wondered if perhaps this might be a grand scheme by my dear brother Loki, in an attempt to once more rid the Nine Realms of me but I do not think even he would stoop so low as to use children as mere pawns. I know how he treats All-Father Odin’s horse Sleipnir- having birthed it in the first place, as well as his other children Hela, Fenris and his two sons by Sigyn. He cares too much for them to banish them to another world. Nor do I believe Asgardian Magic to be capable of creating this strange place.

I fear this is all very real.


	37. Percy Black's Journal 4

Alright, Beezlemon’s busy talking to Cap right now, so I think I can go on and write about this without worrying about the American Super soldier looking over my shoulder. (That, and Captain Britain’s a better hero anyway.)

Anyway, while I was sleeping last night, Kudamon and I ended up having a shared dream as Loki decided to use some magic to check in on us. He wouldn’t say where he was using the spell from, in case telling me broke the wards and caused other magic users in Midgard to find him, but he told me that back on Earth, a few Monitamon were sent to mine, and the other kids' folks so that they can keep an eye on our adventures. We chatted a bit as well, introduced him to my partner Kudamon and for some reason Gramps thought the little guy reminded him of “Uncle” Sleipnir. Okay, so the horse is a half-uncle, but he’s still family despite being an eight-legged horse.

I joked that he might be going senile to mistake Kudamon for a horse, but then Kudamon tells him that before he was reborn as my partner, he used to be a Royal Knight of Yggdrasil known as Sleipmon, and he looked like a six-legged centaur in red armor as well! Well, Gramps and I had a laugh, before things got serious. Loki told me that I need to be careful using my magic, and showing off when it comes to my durability, and I told him that I knew all that, and that I didn’t count on Cap catching me using that spell. He said he knows, and even the best tricksters like himself get caught off guard every now and then, but I still need to keep the fact we’re related through mum a secret now more than ever.

I know he’s worried, and I know he’s telling me this for Mum’s sake too. I don’t want all of Asgard to come after me and my family just because of who we’re related to either, you know? Sure, he’s still a bad guy in the public eye, but I know he’s sick of causing Ragnarok all the time as well and wants to change. It’ll be difficult but eh, I’m sure he’ll succeed somehow. 

And Gotta go, Cap’s starting to pull away from Beezlemon’s “Chat.”


	38. Beezlemon's Journal 7

The Captain and I had a bit of a chat after I had to help Apemon catch up on current events. He asked me about my brand, I told him about how Barbamon slapped it on me before I became Beezlemon, before doing the same to Lucemon, Daemon, Belphemon, Lillithmon, and Leviamon as well. He already had the “Crown of Greed” on him, and spreading the other crowns to us must have been pretty hard.

He then asked me about why I seemed a little distant when it came to how I said Leviamon and Daemon’s names, and well… I told him what Barbamon forced them to do when it seemed like we were losing, which we kind of were. Barbamon… he forced them to DNA Digivolve, or fuse together, to form Ogudamon. That… that thing was horrible. The way I could hear two digimon I considered my brothers scream as they combined into that monster. I don’t know how it managed to have all seven crowns, and honestly, I don’t _want_ to know. My brothers died after becoming that thing, and Barbamon didn’t care! 

Lucemon though… he had it worse. Started off as a rookie angel, and Barbamon turned him into a monster. When things got bad, Lucemon was forced to become this larval _thing_ while his shadow came to life and protected him inside the Dark Sphere Gehenna. Lucemon’s monster form also held the seven crowns, but one thing Barbamon didn’t count on was that Mastemon had power over time and space, and simply reversed the change.

I, against Barbamon’s wishes to fuse with my sister into a second Ogudamon, then surrendered to Mastemon. Our fight against her was over, and it seemed to be the smart thing to do. Smarter than listening to Barbamon anymore, as I pointed out to the others. The greedy old man tried to kill me for that, sure, but surprisingly? Lucemon, after reverting back to his Ultimate form of Chaosmode simply grabbed his beard and punched the hell out of him. I had asked him why he did that while we were in the dungeons together, and the Demon Lord of Pride simply told me that “The Old Bastard deserved it after what he put us through.”

I couldn’t have agreed more.


	39. Diary of Tess Black 2

When Percy was sucked into that mirror as we watched on the Monitamon, Me, Ian, and dear old dad started to get worried, especially dad. When he went off to parts unknown last night, claiming he might have found a way to “Contact” Percy, I decided not to ask.

But in any event, Dad was freaking out after the broadcast ended last night, and he demanded the Monitamon play it back again to the point it got all staticky. It was then he used some magic and a Norn Stone and enhanced the feed, showing us not only Percy’s trial, but also the pink haired girl that was made the kids’ leader. Loki seeing that a copy of him was used in my son’s trial threw him for a loop, and while he was glad Percy managed to keep the two little ones quiet, he’s still afraid of what might happen if the secret gets out.

After we watched Sheena’s trial (and I’ll admit, her partner’s got quite a right hook on her.), Dad decided to have a private chat with me. He told me that seeing his shadow on the Monitamon and the way it just broke down after Percy told him off seemed to help cement a decision he was considering yesterday to try and change. He plans to do it, and asked if what Percy said about me supporting the Norse God was true. I told him yes, but Dad would need to put some serious effort into changing if he wants to end the Ragnarok Cycle for good.

So now, Dad’s been considering going before Odin and explaining everything. About Thor, about me and Percy, and most importantly his intent to change.

It’ll be a tough choice, and I told him it was best not to make it too fast, and take a moment to think about the consequences. Dad then kissed my forehead and we called it a night.

Also dad, in case you’re reading this while I’m at work: Before going to bed, I did some research into Norse Mythology and I know about your wives and my half-siblings. You realize that if you go through with changing your role and averting Ragnarok, you’re going to have to introduce me to your current wife Sigyn and also my Half-Sister Hela, don’t you?


	40. Loki's Journal 2

I am not looking forward to what I may have to do.

I feel that in order to begin changing my role, I may first need to go to Odin, tell the All-father and all of Asgard about my human daughter Tess, her son- My grandson, Percy, and the boy’s situation before telling him that I plan to try and keep Ragnarok from occurring. I’m sure Heimdall already knows because well, it's nearly impossible to hide anything from that man's senses, but since no Asgardian has come for Tess or even Percy, I assume he’s decided to keep it to himself for some reason.

That man can be so strange sometimes.

In any event, I have to weigh the possible outcome of this decision. If I don’t, I’ll be hunted down under suspicion of being involved in Thor’s disappearance. I was there, and I was involved (while not obvious) but I did not cause that portal to appear or send Percy and the others through it in order to lure my brother away. Something else was behind that. Of course, if I am hunted down and tracked to my daughter’s home, it will put her in danger.

On the other hand, if I tell Odin, there are two possible outcomes I can see. One and the less likely of the two, is that I am believed, Odin praises my choice to try and change my ways, says he loves me and is proud of me and that all goes well. The second, more likely outcome however, is that I am not believed due to being the God of Lies, I get thrown back into Asgardian prison unable to see my grandson through the Monitamon,Tess is visited by Asgardian warriors and tested for power she doesn’t have, Percy upon his return (If he even does) also being subject to growing up as an Asgardian once his abilities are discovered and forcing him to leave his mother against his will, and Odin telling me that I can’t fight my destiny and that my idea of changing is only an idea and an impossible one.

Oh, and then there’s the whole “Being subjected to getting snake venom in my eyes” after killing Baldur and having my son Narvi’s intestines be used to bind me to a rock after his brother Vali is turned into a wolf and forced to kill him. Of course Sigyn will try and ease my pain like the past thousands of times I’ve gone through it, but each time she empties that bowl… I would rather not scream in pain. Loyal as she is after all I put her through by killing her betrothed, disguising myself as him and having dear brother Thor officiate the wedding, she does deserve better. Too bad Asgardian marriages can’t be nullified like those between Midgardians. Divorce… such a wonderful concept really. I really don’t know why Sigyn insists on staying by my side after how I tricked her into marrying me in the first place. Then there’s the thing with Amora and her sister that I’d REALLY like to forget about, but sadly that seems to be exclusive to this cycle since I can’t recall it happening in the past cycles.

Wait. _Wait. **Wait.**_

Lorelei never fell for me in past cycles. 

In fact, I’m not sure what happened to her and her sister in the past cycles. Sure, he who starts Ragnarok (I.E. me.) is apparently cursed to remember each and every previous cycle, but things are different THIS Cycle, and I don’t think the All Father, or anyone in the Nine Realms is aware of it. I’m the only one who remembers the past versions of Asgard. Which means I’m the only one who can tell when things aren’t the same as before.

Which means I may just have a chance if I reveal this little discovery to Odin… As Percy said to my double in the mirror, “If you don’t like how the current story goes, why not change the ending?”

Why not change the ending indeed… hmm… you know what? “Loki, God of Lies” sounds so terrible and obviously evil, but what is a “Lie” other than just a “Story?”

“Loki, God of Stories.” I like the sound of that.


	41. Gallantmon's Journal 1

Today, Director Fury has kindly removed the rather crude Dr. Curtis from observing us in exchange for the seven of us working together to keep the man updated on our activities.

Thank Yggdrasil, the Sovereigns, the Four Great Dragons, and the other higher powers of the Digital World. Mainly Yggdrasil.

In any event, today we were introduced to the Lady Sif of Asgard. While she looked human, the lady warrior was in fact much more durable and stronger than the average one. We introduced ourselves, and when she brought up the “All Father’s” steed Sleipnir, I ended up telling her about Sleipmon, may he rest in peace. I then told her about Yggdrasil- the Digital World's core AI, the Royal Knights and that in the Coup of Plutomon Sleipmon, Dynasmon, and our leader Alphamon were already dead for some time, while Crusadermon had left 45 years ago, when Dynasmon died. She asked about if the others survived like I did, but I told her the truth that I did not know, and pray they did.

She also told us about Loki, and how he might have been involved with the Digi-Knights arriving back home in the Digital World along with the unexpected guests I and my comrades resulted in swapping places with. We told her that as far as we knew, this Loki character had no hand on our end of the warp, and that it was I who summoned the children through the portal by using Jijimon's staff. I recall something seemed to try and stop the staff's power with their own, but I had managed to sort of win the mystical tug of war by getting the children to our world, and unfortunately caused us to arrive on Earth in exchange.

I should really have left that to Wisemon. I just shouldn't have dabbled in matters of Witchelny, but as I had enough knowledge to use the staff I was cocky and thought I could do it just as well as my Witchelny Counterpart, Medieval Dukemon.

In any event, I have volunteered to help hunt for Loki. Of course, when Lady Sif asked what I called my shield and Lance, I told her my weapon was called “Gram” and my shield, “Aegis“ She seemed rather surprised, as there is apparently an Asgardian sword that shares my lance’s name. I also summoned forth my dear friend, Grani... also known as the "hoverboard" from the reports. She was impressed and stated that a friend of hers named Sigurd had a horse by that name, and that Sigurd was the owner of the sword “Gram.”

Strange coincidence, that. I wonder if perhaps I might be the Digital version of this “Sigurd?”


	42. Ben Barnes' Log 1

When Sheena was taken inside that mirror, I was so worried that I ended up modifying Monitamon a bit with a small satellite dish the moment the static showed up. Dunno how, but it also managed to cause the little guy to change into a “Hi-VisionMonitamon” that got an improved signal. I missed that punkish looking kid’s trial though, even if the Foster Girl asked him about really being related to Loki. I’m guessing it was something he meant as a joke and acted all serious to use as a prank later.

Anyway, I managed to see Sheena’s trial in that mirror, and I’ll admit that I’m proud my stubborn daughter refused to give up against that mirrored freak, even if it was a Shadow. I hope that her partner delivers the real one a much deserved punch to the face though. Just like my little girl, Kukumon’s got a mean hook. Then again, I know Sheena can throw a punch, I mean, who do you think taught her how to box?

Man, if only Sheena’s mother was here to see how our daughter’s seemingly become a beacon of hope, even if things are going to the deep south. Also, as a father I must admit that if Percy tries anything with my daughter like that little kiss he gave her, he’ll have to deal with me. I also don’t trust that Seraphimon guy… he seems a little too interested in Sheena to me.


	43. Status Report: Scott Lang

This is Ant-man. I’ve managed to escape the “Ring of Purity” as the local monsters call it, and the leader, Dianamon. I am currently making my way through one of the other rings of the Digital World. Not sure which one, or who’s inside it, but I’m planning on making my way to the Resistance. I’m also staying shrunken down while hitching a ride on a few digimon, mainly the one who helped me escape in the first place, Ranamon. Nice girl… frog… lady, but a little too eager at times. Eh, oh well.

I’ve learned a few things during my short time in the digital world so far. First of all, Pym Particles have an unusual effect on Digimon: While it does shrink things down like normal, it also causes digimon to look more “8-bit” and pixelated. Rana calls this the “Dot” status. I have also learned that this world doesn’t really have molecules and atoms. In fact, the smallest form of matter are actually pixels, like in a videogame or on a computer.

I haven’t met with any other avengers yet, but I hope we can meet up with them soon, and get out of here after finding the kids. I’ll admit that as a father myself I know that I probably haven’t been the best of dads to Cassie. What with being a former criminal and all (as Hawkeye should know). In fact, her mother’s probably going to give me hell over disappearing on her and Cass.

Again.

If only I had a way to reach them…just to let them know what’s going on at least. Of course, those nine kids must have their families be pretty worried about them as well.


	44. Ben Barnes' Log 2

Okay, so I watched more of those trials, and while I am surprised the Winters family weren’t always native to New York (I mean seriously, Utah?) the fact they went through… that… was much more surprising. 

That, and I wonder what the hell happened for their daughter to be near robotic in personality. Okay, I’ll admit that some robots actually have more personality, but still. Kind of creepy. Also, I am pretty pissed off at the Starlings. Well, more pissed off than usual after what their little girl did to mine. I admit, being a single parent is rough, but losing one daughter, only to have another and try and use her as a replacement? That’s pretty low, even for some of the people I know that have done some pretty nasty stuff.

Speaking of the past… an old acquaintance of mine from high school came into my shop yesterday. Pete wanted my help contact Spymaster to get some of his friends to break into Stark’s company and get their hands on some experimental stuff. I insisted I wasn’t that guy anymore, but the talking paste-pot kept pushing it and brought up my wife’s history as well. So, I decided to pull out an old toy of mine to knock him down and throw him out of my shop, telling him that if he, or his buddies set foot in there again, they’d get much worse. I can’t go out committing any crime after going straight once I was out of high school. Especially not while my daughter’s in God knows where. I lost her mother Rachel a decade ago when she was doing some work for SHIELD, and I sure as hell won’t let Sheena come back to a world where her dad’s gone too.

After I kicked out Pete though, a guy from SHIELD came in, trying to gather information on the missing kids’ families on orders of Nick Fury. He didn't know about my past before joining SHIELD (I made damn sure that no one knew what I did before joining), just that I was a retired Agent and he only knew of my skills. I reminded him that I was retired, and just wanted to run my shop and raise my daughter in peace. The guy was more polite than my last visitor, and understood completely. He then asked if the place SHIELD provided me after I retired to be a father in New York was going okay, I told him the truth that business was booming, and that I had to order extra units when Sheena started taking apart the floor models for the shop and used them for her own things. He then asked me if anything might have happened to my daughter that could have caused her to get drawn to the other world with the others, and I told him I didn’t.

Before he left however… he told me that Director Fury had a job for me, nothing requiring field work thankfully, just keeping an eye on a new ally to SHIELD, not one of the monsters but something, or rather, someone else. All I had to do was give him a day job, a place to sleep in the city, and just make sure he’s comfortable after recovering from some procedures he recently underwent.

I asked who they were saddling a retired guy like me with, and well, let’s just say Director Fury has a weird sense of humor sometimes… if he has one at all.

James Buchanan Barnes, also known as the Winter Soldier. 

If my shop and more importantly, myself survive this, Director Fury and I are going to have a few words when Sheena gets back.


	45. Loki's Journal 3

I must admit that while I am a liar, a trickster and of course a villain after seeing the most recent trials, I will also state that even I have _some_ idea of morality. I am not some monster that is willing to stalk and torment young girls for disgusting reasons like what that red headed boy and his sister had to deal with. Nor, am I vile enough to try and father a child, only to try and make that child a replacement for one that I have lost, like what that “Starling” girl had to deal with from her family.

I know I’m trying to reform, but honestly! The Starlings are just asking for a little trouble in their lives. Perhaps find the Starlings and haunt the parents by pretending to be their first daughter’s ghost? 

Well, I might have done that if Tess didn’t tell me that it was “Too Evil, even for me.” 

She has a point, and also reminded me that my disguise, “Luke Lafayette” just so happens to be working at the same school where Mr. Starling acts as Headmaster, and the faculty have been a little chatty about the headmaster’s lack of investigating some missing funds for the school’s library, which recently had to throw out some of its books relating to myths, legends, and Fairy Tales in favor of much more boring ones that dealt with teaching morals and dealing more with ideals that despise magic, fantasy and creativity while also supporting the destruction of such wonderful things like imagination or curiosity and the putting down of those that do not agree with them.

All because some group of angry mothers and fathers are causing a stir because they fear they’re children might grow up to be monsters after being exposed to simple stories and games relating to something like magic. Honestly, it’s people like them that make me want to go and beat my brains out with a small block of uru metal. Unfortunately, these fearful idiots are just what I need as Mr. Lafayette to get Headmaster Starling investigated for being involved with the “Misplacement” of funds, especially since I’ve overheard one of the teachers mention that he’s recently been able to purchase a rather expensive new car thanks to a surprise bonus.

I think I best find a certain someone that owes me a favor. After all, a little chaos needs to be made in order to expose an issue enough that it can't be ignored and then have an investigation begun. 

Besides, I do need to start somewhere on my plan to turn good and end Ragnarok once and for all.


	46. Private Log: Winter Soldier 1

So, SHIELD has decided to leave me in the care of an inactive agent while I recover from the procedures they ran to make sure any and all brainwashing that was used on me during my time as a tool for HYDRA is fully removed. The agent is named Barnes, like my apparent Civilian identity, so my cover is as a distant relative of his keeping him company while his daughter is gone. He also owns an electronics shop that he lives in an apartment over, so when I’m not doing work for SHIELD, I’m stuck helping around the shop.

Though, he did manage to put together a sleeve of synthetic skin to cover my arm with. I’ll admit he’s smarter than he looks, and from what he told me about his daughter, she’s pretty good with tech as well since he has to get extra floor models for her to take apart and use for her own stuff. However, when I asked why he left SHIELD and what exactly he used to do, he didn’t want to talk and says he won’t ask me about my secrets if I don’t ask about his.

A fair arrangement.

Though, he then introduced me to what looks like the messed up spawn of Arnim Zola, Monitamon. 

I’m sorry, “Hi-VisionMonitamon.” 

It seems every day it shows a broadcast to show what his daughter, some other kids and Cap are doing in that other world. Currently, they’re in the middle of some sort of test and I managed to see the latest part of it.

I did not expect to see Captain America face that person. What did he call him? Bucky? Apparently, that was who I used to be, before I became Winter Soldier after apparently sacrificing myself to stop someone named Zemo. I still don’t remember it, so I don’t see how that optimistic kid could be me at all. Plus, his uniform just looks ridiculous.

However, his words saying that “I will get my memories back” bugs me.

Anyway, I got to get some sleep. I’m staying in the spare room of the apartment over the shop. Busy day tomorrow what with “Job Training” and everything.

Fun.


	47. Ben Barnes' Log 3

Well, “Cousin James” is getting settled upstairs right now, and while watching the trial and seeing the original Bucky Barnes, or at least what looked like him, I’m actually finding myself thinking about my little girl’s past mishaps, of all things.

I remember one time when Sheena was six, she took a Stark Phone apart and did a bit of tweaking to actually make the thing run a bit better. That’s the day I realized that she was pretty good with tech, just like her old man and her mother. A year later, she found a box of her mom’s old “toys” from the old days, and somehow managed to take them apart without setting them off. 

Of course when Tina Starling started causing trouble for my girl, I decided to teach Sheena how to throw a punch, and she also decided to use her tech skills to get back at her bully and her minions. While the computer controlled water balloon drone was fun, it was the miniature EMP that caused me to tell her how I used to work for SHIELD… mainly because I had to give them a call and turn in her little toy after she used it on Tina’s Phone in class. Sure, it made me a bit of money since Mr. Starling had to come to my shop to get her a new one, but still.

Me and that agent that came in with the Winter Soldier are still laughing over the fact that a dinky little EMP made from a flashlight and worked like a laser pointer nearly caused a crisis last year. I’m just glad I cleared it up when SHIELD questioned me on how I got it, and also made sure Sheena was grounded for getting a little carried away. Even if I was proud of her in that she pulled it off and got it to work.

I wonder what sort of things Sheena will end up making in that other world? The Resistance has a Tech Lab of its own, sure, but when she gets near new tech… she can get a little like a mad scientist. I’ve heard her cackle manically, and it is so much like her mother’s that its a little creepy.

Of course, looking through Rachel’s things, I did notice that a couple of her “toys” were missing.

Oh no.

Oh _hell_ no.


	48. Mervamon's Journal 2

Still no word from Beezlemon. The Monitamon that followed him and the others had been inside the Tunnel of Regrets ever since Apemon appeared at the Base.

I know the kids and the Captain are alright for now from the latest Monita-report, but still… Beezlemon hasn’t come out yet and I’m worried.

Please… please be okay.


	49. Report from Mercurymon to Plutomon 3

Another one of my facilities was attacked during the past few days, and judging by what I’ve been told, all the attacks so far seem to have something in common.

Diamonds. Explosive Diamonds.

My lord, I fear that Mastemon’s “Special Force” has not been exterminated like we originally believed. I don’t know how they survived, or better yet, how she could have survived, but it is apparently the case. If the Backers manage to meet up with the resistance, I fear that they may just have a chance against us.

I will have to assign my "pet" to the facility on Whamon Cove, if I am to keep my base on top of Infinity Mountain protected from attack, I must have at least one generator active for the forcefield. Besides, I just know that once they learn who I've placed into my service, their silly "hope" will plummet down into a wonderful abyss of despair.


	50. Unknown Transmission 1

They thought I died. They thought I was killed in action. Twice.

Twice I survived by sheer luck.

My team and I are going to help save this place, so look out boys!

_Momma’s home._


	51. Spider-Man's Journal 1

This is your favorite Web-head here letting everyone know what’s been happening in the Triskellion ever since six of the Avengers disappeared and how we’ve been keeping up with them.

So, Monitamon and the Digital 6 (Plus Egg) were brought into SHIELD Custody and were originally supposed to be studied. However, Director Fury decided they should join in our classes and one of them became a teacher about “Digimon Found in the Digital World.” Oh, and the egg hatched, went through a type of high speed evolution that would make Darwin cry, and turned into a giant lion man that was supposed to have died but didn’t due to Data-recycling as he put it.

So yeah. Living data monsters. Who knew?

So with the Monitamon, we’ve been watching what’s been happening over in the Digital World, where the missing Avengers and nine kids ended up. So far, Cap’s been made babysitter for the kids and they got digimon partners, they’ve been helping the resistance and were on their way to a rescue mission for Tony Stark when they got sucked into the Tunnel of Regrets to be tested… for crests. Well, except Cap and the Resistance Leader, who had to face some things.

Never knew Cap was a Steve though. Also, I can’t believe the Winter Soldier, mister broody himself, was so… cheerful. Wish I could have seen the earlier trials before the Monitamon decided to watch that ghost mirror around Tandy's trial, but eh, oh well. 

Plus, Beezlemon's life was just messed up under that Barbamon guy, huh? And I really hope I wasn't the only one to get creepy incest vibes from Lillithmon. 

Anyway…. the girls here at SHIELD Academy (Oh, and Nova, I guess) are busy squealing over the fact that Beezlemon and Mervamon are so obviously a couple and have even asked Gallantmon, a knight in shining armor, if they ever dated after finding out he trained them. Apparently, their old teacher ships them too, and was kind of disappointed they haven’t even done anything romantic together yet! I on the other hand, can’t help but think that pink haired girl, Sheena’s got a secret. No way anyone can be that optimistic during an apparent war!

Oh, and Cho’s been fuming ever since he saw Sheena pull out that GPS bot. Dunno what his problem is. 

Anyway, class is starting and if I want to avoid Leomon’s detention again, I gotta sign off.


	52. Status Report: Falcon 1

Ever since the others got zapped to that other world, Widow and I have been doing our best to keep New York and the world safe. However, we also need help so we called in a few other heroes to help keep the two of us from getting overwhelmed.

James Rhodes, aka WarMachine knows Tony’s armor pretty well, so he’s filling in for him.

We’ve also called in heroes like Wasp, Scarlet Witch, and some guy called The Black Knight. Shortly after we recruited them, we discovered a bunker used by Ultron before his demise, and discovered an android inside called The Vision, who was originally supposed to destroy the Avengers as he soon attacked Widow and I. Scarlet Witch however, used her hex powers to give Vision free will and he told us he was created by Ultron. Which... technically means he's Tony's Grandson. Yeah, I have a headache just trying to figure that one out. 

Vision did join us in the end though and that would have been it, however… Hercules decided to “join” or rather, force his way into our ranks after hearing what happened. I never thought I’d see the day when someone I meet manages to have a bigger ego than Tony Stark. Also, She-Hulk decided to join up as well to take over for her cousin.

I’m honestly surprised the Hulk has family to be honest… and I’m even more surprised when She-Hulk, aka Jen Walters accidentally called the big guy “Bruce.”

You know, they say that the Hulk appeared when Bruce Banner vanished…

Nah. Can’t be. No way Hulk’s Dr. Banner.

Right?


	53. Ben Barnes' Log 4

So, this morning it seems that Hi-Vision Monitamon intercepted a transmission, and while the message was brief, the voice… the voice was all too familiar to me. If Rachel is alive, and not just some sick bastard's clone made to mess with people, then could she be on that other world? Please, please let that be the case.

Heh, I remember how I first met her, just me minding my own business while on some time off from SHIELD duty. We literally crashed into each other on the street, apologized and ended up making a date. Sure, we also ended up missing each other a few times before it actually happened, but we tried to make it work out despite our own jobs.

Eventually we were forced to show each other our jobs, I managed to propose to her during the argument that followed, and I don’t know why, but she said yes. She left her old job and joined SHIELD as my partner, and well, when Sheena was born, I retired and opened the shop to take care of our daughter and well, be there for her, while Rachel went back to work after she recovered, and we made sure I could handle raising her.

However… then came that mission she never returned from. When she seemed to have been killed, Director Fury himself came in my shop ten years ago to inform me what had happened, and gave me Rachel’s old goggles. They were the only thing they could recover. Sheena had come down stairs then, having heard me shouting at my old boss, and well, that's when he got to meet my little girl. I was actually surprised Fury managed to tell my three year old daughter the news as gently as he did. 

Anyway, things seemed to be as normal as possible for us, until well, five years ago. It was the middle of the night, and I heard something coming from Sheena’s room. When I checked on her, she was sitting at her desk, staring at the monitor with tears in her eyes, before she tells me she just saw her mother on it, saying that she’ll see her “little Twinklestar” again.

I just thought Sheena was dreaming- since she couldn't bring the video message back up on her computer since it hadn't even been saved, but if what I heard was true after all… I think Director Fury is going to have to know ASAP.

Also, really not looking forward to seeing Rachel’s brother Danny again if it comes to that. I might not have seen him in a while, but well, if he learns his niece is MIA... it's going to be very, very awkward due to Danny's... uh... circumstances.


	54. Loki's Journal 4

So, since those that owed me a favor that weren't likely to be linked back to me were either in SHIELD's custody or on Asgard, I decided to go get assistance from a source I had almost forgotten about: My son Gaius, who was born during a time when I ruled Hades.

It was during the late 1940s and early 1950s, I had decided to sneak off to Olympus after the Nazis had decided to temporarily brainwash Hela (she did get released, but I was none to happy about my daughter being used) and I wanted to "borrow" some of Zeus' lightning bolts for a bit of "Divine Punishment" on those personally involved with kidnapping Hela and forcing her to do their bidding. Mainly Baron von Strucker. I however, was caught, sent down to Hades and was made ruler for... some reason. Pluto himself and his wife, Persephone weren't happy at first, but as Zeus was not exactly all there at the time, decided to just wait until he regained his sanity. In any event, while I was there, I well, had this thing with a she-demon that wandered in from one of the other underworlds, she gave birth to my son and named him, and then after an incident with Aphrodite who I admit I had a crush on at the time and tried to marry through trickery (This was before I met Sigyn in this cycle), Gaius aged himself into manhood, called himself "Son of Satan," then he tried to force himself on her as well, and was last seen trapped inside a fireball in space.

Well, it took a bit of time to finally find him, and after telling him what all he missed, and that I was going good made a deal with him: In exchange for causing a little trouble on Midgard and causing an investigation into Highland Academy, I would let him stay on Midgard as long as he doesn't try and force himself on another woman. 

Unfortunately, as soon as he got to the school, he immediately targeted a female teacher that was leaving for home, broke into her car and I was forced to not just end his life and completely disown him as my son then and there with my magic, but I also had to alter that woman's memories to make her think she had been attacked by a member of the magia sent to the school to have a chat with Headmaster Starling, and then saved by a masked man who didn't give his name after shooting the man dead before the woman passed out from shock.

Thank Odin the parking lot was empty when that incident happened.

In other news, I had a close call today, as it seems Lady Sif is on the hunt for me so I can be brought before Odin and explain my involvement in my brother and the children’s disappearance. Since I was not yet ready, I panicked, flew home in the form of a Magpie and informed Tess what was happening. As she started freaking out as well, we came up with a plan involving me turning into an old man and pretending to be Tess’s normal, Midgardian father who flew in from Cardiff after hearing what happened to my grandson.

It also seems SHIELD is doing a background check, and the agents with Sif when she came by the house were surprised to see this, as Tess’s father hadn’t been noted when she was born. I quickly made up a lie (as is one of my titles at the moment), and told them that I didn’t introduce myself to my “little Tessy-bear” until she was in her teens. Tess also told them that as I was getting on in years, I was quite tired and needed rest so both Sif and the agents needed to cut things short and leave.

The look on Lady Sif’s face as she bought my disguise was completely worth it. She seemed quite embarrassed and actually apologized to Tess for thinking she might have been a child of Loki because Percy had somehow been able to use Asgardian Magic after watching the feed on the Monitamon. While I was not too happy to learn that SHIELD is watching the kids as well, I didn’t show it.

While this little stunt will make it harder to explain Tess to all of Asgard, I am surprised that Heimdall didn’t say how I was involved in trying to protect Percy and his Classmates. I mean really, it was just trying to get that Lion to protect Percy, that electrical child and those two girls from Murmukusmon’s attack, and also preserving his life force long enough for him to try and recover. (Healing magic is a thing, and I do know how to use it… just not often.) I just didn’t expect the egg to appear.


	55. The Journal of El Aguila 1

My son Esteban has been in that other world for two weeks now. While I am glad he is surrounded by friends and has a good partner by his side, I am also impressed by how quickly he got used to his powers when they manifested. It was like second nature to my boy, and I did not expect him to be able to manipulate the environment of that other world so easily as well.

Also, Esteban you better keep your swordsmanship up, if you grow lax, I will have to duel you when you get home, and I won't be going easy on you, either.


	56. Status Report: Hercules 1

Hercules here, and I must say, that thing Falcon and Black Widow’s been showing the rest of the Temporary Avengers has been quite entertaining as they caught us up on how the others are doing.

However, if these Digimon needed a real hero, they could have just gotten me to come in and save them from this “Plutomon” and his minions. I’ve faced the real one plenty of times with no problem, so what’s some digital copy going to do to stop me? Seriously, what do a bunch of kids have that I don’t?

I am the best there is after all.


	57. Status Report: Hawkeye 1

Okay, I don’t know if anyone is able to hear me or not right now, but I really don’t like where I’ve ended up. Woodlands everywhere, low on arrows, monsters attacking me, and also there’s this giant stone dragon looking thing flying around overhead every day. Also, my Skycycle's missing when I know I was on it when I was dragged into that portal back on Earth, and for some reason I woke up with my belt on the ground next to me. None of my stuff was missing though, so I don't know what could have happened.

Also, the Hearing Aids SHIELD made me are dead, so I can't hear anything around me, and I don’t think these things out here know sign language. I can still read lips though, so what digimon I can do that for I’m able to talk to in order to figure out what’s going on. It’s the ones with their mouths open all the time, or have their lips covered I can’t seem to talk to.

Oh yeah, so… made a few friend… I think. One calls himself Sylphimon, and he… or she… not sure which one, has been helping me not get captured, and is currently trying to lead me to someplace where I can hide out for a while. Hopefully you guys get this message and can get me out of here as soon as possible.


	58. Loki's Journal 5

I can’t help but feel paranoid that Percy’s relation to me might be discovered. While watching the most recent broadcast, I saw Tony Stark notice the boy’s necklace, and I fear he may already know that it’s a tiny Nornstone.

Now, the Nornstones all belong to the Queen of Nornheim (Long story, don’t have time to write about it right now), Karnilla. Now, Karnilla is a very good friend of mine, but we are only friends. Besides, she’s completely in love with Baldur anyway, and I personally don’t want anymore relationships after marrying Sigyn… er… Tess’s mother not counting, as much as I did care for the woman, well, we had an understanding that it just couldn’t work out. She was human, I was an evil god, yet I still swore to visit Tess as much as I could though.

Anyway, I am getting a bit off track. The Norn Stones effects vary from person to person, usually depending if they accept the person and their desires… and Karnilla did in fact, make sure they’d accept me unconditionally. I do tend to use them for tricks after all, like the time I turned Thor into a frog, or Thor, Spiderman and his “Amazing Friends” into tots. Sure, that second one bit me in the backside, but I still found it hilarious to see tiny Thor try and lift a hammer as big as he was.

Now, as for why Percy has a norn stone. You see, I told Karnilla about my daughter Tess and her son, and that I was worried that Percy might end up being targeted by another magician (Namely, Amora when she might have been given good reason to strike back at me), or worse caught in a trap to try and lure me in. So, Karnilla whipped up a special Nornstone just for him: one that will protect him from being enchanted or bewitched by other spell casters, and also let him get out of any traps or prisons he could be thrown in. If he taps the stone to a lock or a prison cell of some kind, it will just let him out quite easily and he can walk away. Now, I know this means that if I fail to avert Ragnarok, my ticket to freedom hangs around the neck of my grandson and I’ve probably just given up any chance of getting it back.

Well, I do not intend to fail.


	59. Status Report: Falcon 2

So, Rhodey and I decided to take a look at Stark’s files in order to see if there was anything that could help get Tony, Cap, and everyone else from Earth back safely. We didn’t find anything that could help, but well… we discovered some documents belonging to Tony’s dad.

Turns out Tony Stark’s adopted, and was used as a surrogate for his actual brother, who was born pretty sick and needed an iron lung to survive. “Arno” Stark is currently in a Maria Stark Foundation Hospice, and is about Tony’s age. Oh… and there was something about aliens manipulating Arno’s DNA in utero so he could not only be a genius, but also pilot a suit of armor to protect the earth.

However, Arno’s condition is due to some sort of bio-cocktail Howard put together to try and save him from some sort of timer that would have killed him in adulthood. Which was set in place by the alien who helped Arno be born in the first place.

Okay. I knew there was something incredibly weird about Stark’s genius, but seriously. Aliens. I know I shouldn’t talk after facing a few, but even Rhodey finds this too ridiculous. However, we should still go meet Arno, tell him about Tony and also well, just try and prepare Tony for this information when he gets back.

I just get the feeling Tony’s not going to be happy about this, so got to prepare for trouble, you know?


	60. Status Report: Tony Stark 2

So, free from Mercurymon, working with Sheena as part of a surprise Psychological recovery on Seraphimon’s part… I think, and yet I can’t help but feel like something just went wrong on Earth and I have a nasty surprise waiting for me.

I swear, if Ultron’s back some how and waiting for me when we get back, I am definitely going to blow him to bits, and just scrub his programming. Even if it means getting a few heavy hitting digimon from this world to help. And after that, I’m getting some whiskey


	61. Ben Barnes' Log 5

So, about three years ago I had to run an errand and left Sheena to watch our home while the Shop was closed. When I came back, I learned that not only did the Fantastic Four had a battle with Doctor Doom, but the master of Latveria nearly caused property damage to my shop.

However, what I was never told though, was that Sheena left the building when the battle was at a lull, because she had seen Doom’s wallet fall to the ground after the Thing punched him in the shop’s direction. She picked it up, ran out to him, returned it, and also let slip she wanted to get into a good college when she was out of high school.

Let me make it simpler: A ten year old girl, went out in the middle of a fight, to return the wallet of one of the most dangerous villains in the world.

I just.. I still can’t believe it. Though, I guess she did try and tell me what happened while I was gone, but I must have missed the part about Doom’s wallet.

So anyway, today guess who just comes into my shop, “Ben’s Tech Barn,” to try and pay my daughter back? Doctor Victor Von Doom. Turns out, he has decided to start up a scholarship fund for young geniuses as a sign of good will, and guess who gets to be the first recipient? My daughter. Because he owed her a favor for risking her neck to give back his wallet. I told him about the incident at Sheena’s school, and how she’s apparently meant to save a sub-dimension connected to earth, so she wasn’t here to even see him. (Of course, I was worried I’d had to get out my old gear when Doom just walked in saying he was looking for Sheena Barnes. I mean, what would you do if you were a parent, and a villain much older than your kid comes in looking for them?)

He… actually understood the situation, and mentioned that he knows what its like to have a loved one trapped in another dimension and told me that I should let him know if Sheena doesn’t come out after saving the other world. Then, he just handed me the certificate for the “Valeria Zefiro Scholarship for Young Inventors.” The amount of money, after converting Latverian Francs to USD, is actually enough for Sheena to be able to not only make it through four years of college, but also let her earn a PHD if she wanted to, and if she doesn’t, and we get to keep the leftover money, she’d at least be able to have a chance to purchase her own supplies and parts for her inventions.

Okay, so I did ask Doom why he was doing this for my daughter, and while he was embarrassed to admit he owed her for returning his wallet, he also admitted that he had learned of Sheena’s ability with tech after he saw something she built for a city-wide science fair that worked (To be specific, it was her sonic scanner made from a voice changer, a scanner, and some other things that impressed him), and wanted to help her nurture that skill for use later in life. Making himself look good while also putting one over Reed Richards in the process might just be a coincidence according to him.

Since it’s never a good idea to piss off someone like Doctor Doom (Seriously, I’d rather perform dental surgery on the Hulk than get on the bad side of someone like Doom), I put the Scholarship in the safe, and thanked him for helping my kid out, and that I’d let him know if Sheena came back from saving that other dimension or not.

An hour later,James returned from a job for SHIELD, and wasn’t too happy I let Dr. Doom go free. I did tell him about what Sheena did, and what resulted from that, and he was at first shocked, and then laughing pretty hard. Yeah, I guess Doom owing a kid was kind of funny. Still angry Sheena didn’t tell me about the wallet incident years ago, but I guess it’s pointless now.

Oh yeah almost forgot to say this, but Reed Richards came by shortly after seeing Doc Doom leave my shop, when he needed to pick up an order he placed. He asked if things were alright, and I just told him that he could have told me about Sheena returning Doom’s wallet three years ago before telling him about Doom’s business. Reed actually felt like an idiot as he didn’t realize it was my kid that went out there. Of course, after learning about the scholarship Doom dropped off himself for when Sheena was ready for College, his jaw dropped to the floor (not joking, and boy was it disturbing), and he was actually surprised Doom was capable of doing anything like that. He then paid for his order, and grumbled to himself as he left the shop saying that Doom might also have plans for Sheena later in life.

CURSE YOU REED RICHARDS! If Doom ends up not doing what you’re suggesting, I’m going to get back at you for this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because Doom always returns a favor, he decides to start a scholarship to not just repay his wallet being returned, but to also one-up Reed. I know Reed Richards doesn't really show up in the Marvel Animated universe at the moment, but eh, this is the fun thing about Alternate Universes: Anything can go.
> 
> Also, you can't have a Doom and Richards related moment without a "CURSE YOU REED RICHARDS!" I... think it may be a rule of comics or something.
> 
> Now, as for Doom's understanding about Ben's situation? Doom's mom is in hell, and he actually tries pretty damn hard to try and get her back once a year. Each time he fails also causes more hatred towards him. 
> 
> Mephisto's a dick like that.


	62. Loki's Journal 6

So, this morning Sif dropped by the house again, and brought me a surprise.

She had apparently gone back to Asgard, and told Odin that I had put myself in temporary exile while Thor is away, so that my brother wouldn’t find the world a mess when he returned and so that I can properly prepare for another battle. She didn’t tell him about Tess, her… husband… and especially not about Percy, and also requested that she inform my family as well and ask them if they wish to stay with me.

Odin allowed this. He actually allowed this without any question. I… I just don’t believe it.

Even more, Sigyn actually wanted to see me, and she brought my sons with her as well! They’re a little older than Percy, but I was happy to see Vali and Narvi again. While it was awkward to introduce the boys and their mother to Tess, I mean, I was afraid Sigyn would well, try to kill me for sleeping with another woman before we met this cycle. But, as usual with her, my fears were unfounded and she was quite understanding since Tess was older than the current incarnation of her half-brothers. I was also worried Tess and her step-mother (Tess’s actual mother died of cancer, I attended the funeral and helped Tess cope with the loss as best as I could), wouldn’t get along, but they did.

And then Ian came into the room and killed the moment. I never really liked the man, since he only liked being around my daughter when he didn’t know who her father was, and when I learned he had planned to propose before finding out about me, I told him that if he broke my daughter’s heart, he’d suffer for it.

I am quite protective of my children, and want them to be happy. 

So, Ian went through with the proposal out of fear of me rather than of love for Tess. Of course, when he saw my wife and sons, he did ask if they were going to cause him trouble before backtracking and adding Tess when he saw I noticed his mistake in only considering himself. Sigyn reassured him, that they’re just here to help me keep out of trouble, while the boys started asking their sister questions about life on Midgard and were actually okay that they now knew the reason why I’d sneak off sometimes for their whole lives. Sif then made sure the boys would stay out of trouble, while Sigyn and I talked about the real reason I was staying on Midgard by telling her about what happened to Thor and my grandson, and about the Monitamon and how they can show us how Percy is doing every day. My ever-loyal third wife was still understanding, and admitted that how much I care for my children and her, despite the trickery I used to bring us together in the first place, was what caused her to truly fall for me, even if she hated being my wife at first.

Her confession, actually made me smile. I mean, I had at first wondered if she stayed because Asgardian marriages could not be anulled, even by Odin himself, but it turns out my attitude as a father was what did it. I mean, sure I held the same compassion for my children in past cycles, but I had always wondered about her loyalty and where it came from. I guess, now I have another reason to try and avert Ragnarok. Not just for Percy, Tess, and to spare the lives of my children, but to do it for Sigyn as well.

I had always thought that despite loving my children, all of Asgard hated me, especially Odin and well, Thor until the Captain and Sif both stated that even my brother missed the times we had before I went evil. But, Sigyn… my sons by her, even Tess and her grandson, they proved that wrong. You know? All I’ve been trying to do was to get Odin to just say he’s proud of me, and that he does love me. I see now, that perhaps, I should pay more attention to them, than to just getting something out of Odin.

Still, something bothers me. Sif’s request being approved as it was seems too… easy. I can’t help but feel that something is off about that. I’m a trickster after all, and my instincts are telling me quite clearly that _something_ is rotten in Asgard, and it sure isn’t me this time. Unless... 

Could it be possible?

Could already Odin know about Tess and her son, and what I wish to really do? I wouldn’t put it past Heimdall to know and cryptically inform him, but still!

I guess I’ll just have to wait and see.

Oh yes, last night I talked to Percy in his dreams again and he actually saw my little tirade about him telling our secret to Captain America coming. However, I just decided to let it slide due to Thor’s super soldier ally just making him reveal the truth under duress. But, we both know that the truth will come out for everyone to know, and well, I’m just afraid what will happen when the rest of Asgard finds out about him and his mother. Especially what Odin might do.

Averting Ragnarok, you had better be worth it… for their sake. Also, Percy’s somehow managed to catch a cold during our chat, so he needs to rest. I hope he gets better quickly.


	63. Status Report: She-Hulk

So, while I took over Bruce’s room here in the tower (Better than Hercules, since I know my cousin adores the Glass Menagerie he has here), me, Wanda (Scarlett Witch), Wasp and Widow have actually started to get along.

Mainly over our mutual annoyance with Hercules hitting on us. Seriously, I cannot stand that guy! He’s pretty full of himself, and even that’s an understatement. Of course, I hear that Namor from Atlantis is even more egotistical, but since I haven’t met the guy, I can’t say for sure.

In any case, while Falcon’s dealing with some weird “Bird Telepathy” that started popping up (Seriously. That power only works on birds.), Witch and Vision have been a bit adorable together whenever they bump into each other. I’m starting to think they might become a couple.

A mutant and a robot. Don’t think anything could go wrong with that, right?


	64. Beezlemon's Journal 8

So, everyone’s back at the base, safe and sound and I can take a bit of a break and catch up with Mervamon.

Or at least I would if Tony Stark doesn’t keep flirting with her every chance he gets.

Seriously, I am getting pretty close to pulling my Berenjena on him if he does it again. Can’t he see she’s not interested in him? At all? Besides, he doesn’t even know her, me and Mervamon are close, and we know what the other likes.

Okay, I’m jealous. There. I said it. But I’m not joking about what I’d do if Tony hits on her again, either.


	65. Report from Mercurymon to Plutomon 4

The Resistance I’ve been so close to destroying has managed to gain the help of those Blasted D-Backers and I’ve lost several facilities that were meant to keep up the barrier around Infinity Mountain! I am now down to one more base on Whamon Cove, but, I have also sent a little “Surprise” for any saboteurs this time.

Say, a Royal Knight?

To think, that we had a Royal Knight hiding out here of all places long before the coup, and underneath my palace as I learned once I took it over! It took some time to break my little toy’s will, but I’ve succeeded, and now we have a powerful tool at our disposal my lord. However, if in the event our tool is somehow returned to normal, I do have a backup plan ready… However, it will only be used as an act of desperation, and nothing more. If my calculations are correct however, I will not need it and that the Resistance will fail.


	66. Report to Beezlemon from the Grey Squadron 1

This is EmperorGreymon, leader of the Grey Squadron reporting in. Our mission to destroy the Barrier Facilities is going well, but while there is still one left, we are going to return before destroying it.

Halfway through our mission, we’ve encountered a surprise, and it is one you’ll really like sir. Hell, the boys couldn’t believe it at first, but when we show you who we’re bringing back, you’ll probably be pretty happy.

See you soon!


	67. Tina's Diary 3

So, while Sheena and Jean were away with Mervamon and Cap, the rest of us decided to do a bit of digging in a store room Phascomon found in the Primary Village with Tony. While he found a bunch of toys for the digimon to play with, we also found of all things, an old record player. At least, that’s what Tony and Bruce call it, I’ve never seen one before. It even had a “record” already set in it, which apparently were the precursor to CDs and stuff.

So, we turned the thing on, and as the record plays, Seraphimon just sneaks up on all of us and seems to be a bit happy as he hears the some woman’s voice sing a lullaby. Tony however, seemed a bit heartbroken when he heard the song, while everyone else just found it nice?

Megan then asked Seraphimon who was singing, and the angel guy just tells us that the singer was someone who raised him and a few other digimon a long time ago, before Leomon took over the Primary Village. Tony asked for a name, and Seraphimon just told him the singer was called “Rhinemon” but, no one’s seen her in decades and only a handful of digimon even know she existed anymore. But I guess something happened since he then told Tony that Rhinemon died protecting the village and also the whole digital world against some monster, but refused to say what that monster was called.

Also, a little digimon has started following Tony around, calling itself “MetalKoromon.” The weird thing was that it already seemed to know Tony, but Mr. Stark didn’t seem to know him. Wonder what that’s about?


	68. Report from Mercurymon to Plutomon 5

I apologize for losing Crusadermon to that pesky resistance, however, I do have good news: I’ve managed to capture one of the Digital Knights. I could not however, capture her partner, but no matter. A new partner will be given to the “Knight of Friendship” once we break her and make her more willing to serve us.

However, I have noticed that since she was brought to my base of operations, my servants' numbers seemed to have been dwindling. What remains of them claim that something is destroying them from the shadows, and are actually afraid. Ha! Perhaps the procedure of removing their Hope has affected their minds. There is nothing whatsoever lurking in the shadows! The captive is nothing more than an ordinary Human.

There is no way a human from Earth could possibly have any of the powers we Digimon have!


	69. Ben Barnes' Log 6

I still can’t believe that my wife is alive. 

I thought she was dead for ten years, and it turns out she’s just been stuck in the Digital World the whole damn time. I just… I know Fury. I know he would tell me if he knew she wasn’t dead, so I can’t blame him here. However, now I know the call she gave Sheena when she was eight wasn’t a dream after all, and I’ve sent a message to Nick mentioning it, and why I didn’t tell him earlier.

Hopefully my reasoning will keep his anger to a minimum, the guys HATES being kept out of the loop.

Anyway, The Winter Soldier and I decided to do a bit of digging, hoping to learn why Nick left the guy with me. Turns out… Bucky had a sister before he died, and she was off in Boarding School after their dad died. The kicker? His sister is my grandma. So, I now have my great uncle working with me in the shop when he’s not doing work for SHIELD. 

Yeah, it’s pretty weird. I mean, I've been abducted by aliens once, and the "Great Uncle Bucky" thing still tops that!

Also, despite the Avengers adding to their line up, crime in my part of New York has gone up, so I’m worried I might have to go and pull out my old suit again. Sure, I’ve been working on and off with it and adding a few upgrades to it, but I’m still worried about it getting a little finicky after being unused for 13 years. Besides, James may have offered to go out at night and fight crime when he’s not on a mission, but I will need to do something when he’s away. That, and Batroc the Leaper tried to rob my store tonight, and had an unexpected meeting with a hero by the name of “Prototype.”

I just know this is going to get back to Fury, and I am not looking forward to the visit that’s going to happen when it does. I know stuff like this is normally placed in SHIELD custody when not in use, but since I'm the only one who can even use the suit- much less get it open, Nick had decided to let me guard it and keep any info about the suit in SHIELD's physical files only, and also having the suit being listed as "destroyed" just in case someone decides to check those files. It was originally a protocol to keep Stark from finding out and attempt to make his own version of the suit as his newest armor.

Also well, HYDRA agents. And AIM. But mainly Tony Stark. That guy does not need to have a monopoly on the armored hero thing. Seriously, if he did? I'd worry about his stolen tech being used by villains starting an Armor War or something and leading to Tony not just going crazy, but also hurt an armored hero not even USING his tech in the first place.

Finally, my daughter is going to get into her first fight with a being that’s probably a lot more powerful than her. I know Stark’s probably going to help her, and she has her mom’s toys along with Vukumon, but… well, can you blame a father for worrying if his daughter will survive?


	70. Loki's Journal 7

So, despite the fact that a thirteen year old girl is going into battle to rescue one of her classmates, and despite the fact that the only ally she’s to have is her digimon partner, I will admit that I hope she wins. With as little as I have seen and heard about this “Mercurymon” I would like to say that so far, he seems to be a mere wannabe of that fool Dr. Doom. Also, his methods of reflecting his opponents’ attacks right back at them is a cheap trick, and probably doesn’t even have his own form of offense outside of those mirrors. 

Yes, I realize that as a trickster myself, I shouldn’t talk about what may or may not be cheap in a fight, however I was also raised in a warrior culture and just so happen to know how to defend myself when my magic is useless, contrary to popular belief that I do not.

Here on Midgard however, Sigyn has discovered a collection of movies in Percy’s room, all produced by a "Studio Ghibli.” Tess explained to us that Percy was quite a fan of them, along with surprisingly enough, old musicals- especially the ones with Marilyn Monroe or Doris Day within them.

I’ll admit, he at least has good taste in actresses for the classics.

However, Sigyn was curious to see the films, and insisted she, myself, and our sons watch together as a family with Tess and her husband. I pointed out that they were just a bunch of drawings done in sequence and painstakingly put together to make an animated story for children, but she didn’t care as she wanted to see an example of Midgard’s culture. While I tried to get out of it, Sif came by again and overheard us, and wanted in on it as well.

Suffice to say, I was forced into it and we watched one called “The Wind Rises.”

When it was over, I admitted that I may have been wrong about the intended audience, as not only was Narvie crying over the ending (he’s always been a sensitive boy), but both his twin brother Vali and myself were a little choked up. I had never expected a midgardian man to be able to just, use a few thousand drawings to make the audience feel such emotion! The music was nice too, though I was not fond of the fact that monster The Red Skull’s former allies being involved. I admit that as a villain myself that I probably shouldn’t say anything, but even I was not enough of a monster to gather up, experiment on and kill people to prove my superiority! Yes, I admit I nearly tried to use the Bifrost to kill the Frost Giants, but that was only one time, and I was in the middle of an identity crisis for the duration!

Moving on, we then watched another Miyazki film, this one called “Castle of Cagliostro.”

I can see why Percy loves these films.

Well, in any event, Sigyn has decided that we gather together to watch more of Percy’s collection until he returns home. Maybe, if, and when he does… we can watch a few together, and probably invite Thor to watch as well.

But only so Sif can have someone to watch them with her, so she doesn’t feel too awkward around me and my family.


	71. Report from Mercurymon to Plutomon: Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final known report from Mercurymon to Plutomon. Unknown if Mercurymon had gone insane or had really experienced what was described.

I can’t help but notice that the numbers for my servants seem to be dwindling further. I find the fact that this started after bringing that girl here all too coincidental for my liking. At this moment, I have only ten ogremon left, and those are simply manning the defenses for the no doubt upcoming attack from the Resistance.

/\/0^0\/\

Edit: It seems that I am now done to one blathering Ogremon, who insists that something has come to destroy us all. What nonsense.

/\/0^0\/\

Edit 2: I turn my back for five minutes, and I find that single Ogremon is now gone. It also seems the lights in this place are going, since it’s getting darker in the palace. I may need to capture new servants just to change the blasted lightbulbs.

/\/0^0\/\

Edit 3: The silence must be getting to me. I swear I thought I heard something shuffling in the shadows. Nothing was there however, so I think I’ll kill time by interrogating the girl. Not like she can do anything to me while stuck in an orb.

/\/0^0\/\

Edit 4: I was wrong. Oh sweet Celestials, _I was wrong._ I have just put the Knight of Freindship into stasis, and I am a little worse for wear after what she did. I saw that… that _thing’s_ face… I can’t stop seeing it even though I know it’s gone.

Lord Plutomon, I fear it. 

I fear that monster. 

I fear the shadows. 

I fear the slightest sound.

/\/0^0\/\

Edit 5: Hahahahaha…. I think I understand now Lord Plutomon. That thing had to be a trick. An illusion brought on by the fact that with just that Knight, I’m all alone. Nothing more, than Paranoia.

And yet… I hear something larger than the human, _breathing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you can tell, this is the last thing we'll ever get from Mercurymon. I was trying to go for a sort of Apocalyptic Log vibe, and the last section of this report actually takes place during Chapter 19.
> 
> So, what was tormenting Mercurymon? You'll learn more about that later.
> 
> Finally, if you imagined this done in the voice Mercurymon had in the English dub of Frontier, then I hope it sounds just as creepy as I was going for with this in your head.


	72. Status Report: Steve Rogers 4

So, today’s the day Mercurymon is to be fought. We were given three days, but Scott’s worry that Jean’s partner might not survive the separation for that long have forced us to act earlier than intended.

I know Sheena’s going in alone, but I’m worried she might not come out of there alive.

This whole situation is reminding me too much of my old friend Bucky, and well, I’m afraid of what will happen if Mercurymon wins, or worse, what will happen if Sheena ends up sacrificing herself just like he did, just so we can win.


	73. Status Report: Tony Stark 3

I had to send Sheena off to bed while we were working last night, but on the bright side, I managed to finish not only a pair of power gloves for the kid, but also a couple of things for myself so I can help out in the upcoming battle.

Mercurymon is going to learn pretty soon he shouldn’t have messed with humans, especially me. No one uses my guilt against me and gets away with it!


	74. Percy Black's Journal 5

So, the big battle was yesterday, and before Sheena left the base, I snogged her. But I had a reason to do so, since well, it was the best thing I could think of to hide my casting a protection spell on her in front of everyone else. 

Yes, Loki taught me some beneficial Asgardian Magic. He’s not all malevolent tricks, and he learned everything he taught me from his adopted mum, Frigg.

Anyway, I noticed something weird about the siege, while me and Reppamon took down the cannons with everyone else, we noticed that there weren’t any enemy digimon under Mercurymon’s control. Not saying I’m looking a gift horse in the mouth, but still, that’s probably going to bug me until I figure it out. Anyway, I also admit that during the siege, I used my other abilities while working with the digimon that specialized in Ice attacks, and also a bit of my enhanced strength. I did manage to hide it though, using ice blasts at the same time the Frigimon attacked, and working with Reppamon to make sure he looked like he was the one smashing things and not me. I’m pretty sure no one caught on though, so I should be safe for now.

I know I got to tell everyone about my relatives sooner or later though, but I’d rather it be later.


	75. Esteban's Log 4

Yesterday’s battle was surprisingly easy. My mutant powers, combined with Ginryumon’s attacks proved quite useful in our victory. Though, I will admit that before Jean was captured, I was walking by Percy’s bedroom when I overheard him and Cap talking through the door.

Ever since I’ve heard what I did, I’ve been even more suspicious of Percy’s actions so far, and what he might be planning for Sheena. I also remember that his eyes seemed to flash red back in the Tunnel of Regrets, so I now have a reason to believe that to be proof that Percy’s not human. I fear that as the grandson of a powerful villain like Loki, he may be planning to use Sheena to further some terrible goal. Pretending to be affectionate towards her, kissing her like he did before she went off to fight Mercurymon and saying that his “Hope Sucker” wouldn’t work on her. As if he knew what would happen!

I am not being blinded by Jealousy either. I will not allow Percy to harm Sheena, and if I have to blackmail him to keep her safe, I’ll do it. Besides, I have electrical powers, those should totally work on anything related to Loki, right? Works for Thor anyway.


	76. Megan's Diary 2

Yesterday was the big battle, but Dorumon and I didn’t go, because even with the Cutemon’s help, he still hasn’t gotten all better, and I had to make sure that he didn’t sneak out and fight anyway!

Though… I was also really scared! I mean, what if during the fight, Dorumon went all scary again and turned on the good guys? I don’t ever want to see that happen!


	77. Winter Log 3

**This is Scott. Jean’s back safe and keeping her partner company, and just in the nick of time too! We nearly lost one of our digimon thanks to Mercurymon, and I’m glad Sheena’s been able to take him down, but well, I’m kind of hoping Mercurymon didn’t find out about Jean’s “pet.”**

**I’ll have to talk to her about it. Just to be sure.**


	78. Ben Barnes' Log 7

Saw the match between my daughter and that maniac Mercurymon with “Uncle” James (I know the guy is a lot older than me, but it feels so weird to call him an uncle with how young he does look). I’ll admit, that while he and I aren’t really able to relate very well other than boss and employee or rather, "Secret Agent Babysitter and Ex-Assassin Cyborg crashing in my apartment", we did actually bond a bit over cheering Sheena on.

The little variation of the old “Look at my thumb” trick was beautiful as she included her partner in it, and I did enjoy how she shattered that bastard’s face with one last punch! I don’t know what he said before he exploded into bits, but I’m kind of glad I couldn’t. Might not have been good for her to hear at her age. James on the other hand seemed to get really into the fight, probably gave him back some of his memories as he actually smiled! He asked me where Sheena learned to fight, and I told him I taught her some things I learned in both SHIELD, and some things my dad, a boxer (and James' nephew), taught me when I was her age. James then went on to say that seeing her take down an evil ruler actually reminded him of the time he went in to kill Hitler. He was joking of course, it was really his buddy Toro that killed Adolf Hitler... by roasting the fuhrer alive.

I'm more surprised he was actually able to make a joke.

Also, it’s still kind of weird to see my wife alive and well. I’m not sure how things will go when she gets back. I’ve never dated again after her death a decade ago, nor did I remarry, but well… I’m sure we have a lot of catching up to do when she gets back to Earth.

Also, the meeting I dreaded did come to pass, Fury was not happy to learn I put on my old Prototype suit again to defend my shop, since I had sworn to not wear it while raising my daughter. But, with the current circumstances, I told him that I had no other option to protect my shop from the Leaper and that I will only use it against any super villains that try to push me around while my daughter’s away. I also told him about Doom’s scholarship for my daughter when she gets ready for college, and the look on his face was worth it. Not happy he was planning to send in someone to investigate Doom going in and leaving my shop out of fear that I might have told him stuff I shouldn’t have, but since Doom wanted to see my daughter, I really didn’t have the guts to lie to the guy. It’s Doctor Doom. He’s the kind of guy you don’t want to piss off if he owes you, or a relative of yours, a favor.

Compared to the Red Skull though, I’d rather be on Doom’s good side. If Red Skull ever enters my shop and asks for my daughter, I will blast him. James offered to help.

Hey, it’d be a good chance for family bonding. That, and when it comes down to a choice between the most dangerous Nazi in history wanting to see my little girl for whatever reason or Dr. Doom wanting to see my daughter just to return a favor he owes her, I’d rather accept Doom’s offer than let the Red Skull get his hands on my little girl, every time.


	79. Loki's Journal 8

So, watching last night’s feed from the Digital World, I will admit that I applaud Percy’s clever way of putting a protection spell on that girl. That, and I will also admit that Sheena Barnes can be rather sneaky as well with how she handled Mercurymon. How that mirrored moron ended up in such a state before the battle and why that other girl, Jean had to be put to sleep I… really don’t think I’d want to know.

But in any event, I do approve of Percy and Miss Barnes as a potential couple. As does my wife, Sigyn. Narvie and Vali however, were more interested in the battle than what went into it.

In other news though, I’ve started hearing rumors that monster, The Red Skull has been seen with a young woman. Who I heard this from doesn’t matter, as I have my ways, but I do worry for what this might implicate. The Red Skull is a monster, and I honestly believe the sooner he is put down the better it could turn out for the entire world. 

I’ll admit, I’ve been tempted to put him in a room with two other figures in the villain realm that would love to take a break from evil and their own plans to take the Skull down as a form of Karma. Why? Simple. The two villains are Magneto, a survivor of one of those disgusting Death Camps set up for the Jews and Dr. Victor Von Doom, who was raised among the Romani- who are a group the Nazis also despised and wished to kill and I feel that if locked in the same space as him, well, it would be quite likely that the Red Skull would be killed in a rather entertaining matter.

Well, to me anyway.


	80. Tina's Diary 4

So, since Beezlemon is having trouble figuring out how we’re going to get to the Ring of Love, I’ve decided that we should have a proper victory party at Whamon Cove. I proposed the idea to the resistance leaders, Captain America, and Mr. Stark, and they approved it rather quickly.

I am looking forward to making sure things go smoothly. However, if anyone tries to ruin the party and crash it, there WILL be consequences.


	81. Alan Starling's Journal 1

So, me and my parents have been watching the feed for the past few weeks now, while my sister is stuck in the digital world. While we don’t know what happened between her getting sucked into that mirror and getting out of it, I have a hunch what it may have been about, and so do mom and dad.

They're actually worried about what will happen when Tina gets home and confronts them about what they did. I tried to let go of the first Tina when she died, but my parents? Nope. They just had another kid, and when it just so happened to be a girl, gave her the exact same name.

Also, I got to admit, Tina has a pretty interesting partner. I knew she loved koalas, being her favorite animal and all, but getting a demonic one that went from weird blade-bear thing to Demonic Al Capone? I really didn’t expect that. In fact, I expected it to be like… some sort of ball of sharp pointy bits or something.

Also, Astamon kicking that other guy in the nuts was pretty funny.


	82. Susan Winters' Diary 1

Dr. Strange came to our home, saying SHIELD has been watching our children as well with their own Monitamon, and that he has been requested to look into the incident back in Utah since it seems to have had a “supernatural element.”

In other words, he’s trying to make sure Jean isn’t going to bring in some major threat.

I knew this would happen. I tried to convince Lee that we shouldn’t have had children, but he insisted that he wanted a “Normal Family.” At first, I thought Lee would be right, and no more weird things would happen for us. In fact Jean had managed to make so many friends at first, along with her brother Scott. But then, that incident with that monster, “Mr. Nero” happened when he started stalking our daughter. Her friends abandoned her, other families became afraid and even refused to socialize with us out of fear their children would be next, the police wouldn’t even begin to help us until Nero nearly kidnapped our daughter after school one day, and even then he was only stopped by a teacher that ended up getting shot and murdered just as Lee arrived to pick up Scott and Jean.Then there were the phone calls where Nero demanded to talk to Jean or else he’d come and kill her brother Scott, or even threatened to do the same to Lee and I! Even after five years, I still haven’t gotten over it. I told Dr. Strange all of this, and he asked me why Nero wanted my daughter in the first place.

I told him that all I knew was that he wanted my daughter for some reason, and it only stopped when Lee called in a favor. Strange asked what sort of favor, I told him I didn't know and then Lee, who had been silent the whole time, just told him the truth.

Lee… called in a demon named “Kazaan.” I don’t know what sort of things Lee did before we met, and he didn’t seem too keen on talking about how he even ended up being owed several times by a few demons nor what the price might have been to save Jean. Dr. Strange then went to the kids' rooms, to inspect them for any residual energy, and while he found Scott’s to be normal enough, Jean’s room ended up giving off two residues. One from her ability to bring in that… thing… that appeared in the house during the crisis, and another that seemed to counter it. Dr. Strange, and us, were confused on how two signals seemed to originate from our daughter’s room, but then I thought about something Scott said in the feed before Dr. Strange arrived.

I brought up that Scott could nullify Jean’s powers whenever they’re together, and Dr. Strange actually went back to Scott’s room to see what might have been in there that could have caused him to do that.

When he finished though, he seemed pretty shaken up over something, and just… left in silence.


	83. Percy Black's Journal 6

Ever since we arrived in the new Ring, I feel like I’ve forgotten something, and it’s really been bugging me.

I mean, why were the nine of us, who didn’t really know each other (Except for Tina, the Winters Twins, and Sheena), get picked out to help save the Digital World? What is it that links us? I know there’s a reason, there has to be, but I’m just not sure what it is.

In any event, Gramps visited me in my dreams last night, and taught me a few tricks. The fun thing about dreamscape training? You can practice a lot and when you wake up, you’re able to keep it in your head. So, this time I managed to learn how to disguise myself, magic blasts, and a few advanced illusions. As well as Grandpa’s favorite fake out he usually uses on Thor.

I’m not sure why, but I think I’ll end up needing everything about Asgardian magic I know.


	84. Unknown Log 1

**10/2/1977**  
Today, we started on Project Ultima. With the way computers have become more accessible by the public, and the advances they could help us make one day, we have been gathered to try and see just how much we can do with these wonderful machines!

 **10/6/1977**  
We’ve finally managed to get a start on a working program. Ultima is meant to be an artificial intelligence that we could use to combat that maniac Arnim Zola. A human turned into an electronic being… the very thought of that is insane! And yet that madman from HYDRA managed to pull it off. Sure, SHIELD managed to capture and dismantle his new body, but still… we should make sure Ultima can be ready to stop him in case he manages to come back.

 **10/15/1977**  
Something strange happened while I was alone in the lab today. It was late, and it could have been from a lack of sleep, but I thought I saw the screen for my Commodore PET flicker, and… show more than just blue on black. I saw several colors actually, and it was like staring into another world.

Again, it was probably just a lack of sleep, but I feel I should log this, just in case.

 **10/31/1977**  
I’d been put on Graveyard Duty tonight, which means I can’t spend Halloween with my son Jack like I planned. And my wife said she was pregnant again this morning as well! As happy as I am about that, I still hate working late nights.

Especially when the only other person here is that guy from Japan, Hiro or something. However, while both of us were in the lab, working on Ultima’s programming, we saw that other world again. This time, we saw that it had life, actual life, and also what looks like binary code floating here and there. The life forms we saw where mostly little animals, but there was also some sort of armored knight there too. Hiro and I both seemed surprised, and wondered if we were having the same dream before the screen went back to normal again.

Just, what is that we’re seeing? An actual other world? Or just someone playing a prank?

 **11/14/1977**  
We keep working on Ultima, but the result is too simple minded. Then again, trying to recreate a human mind was never said to be easy. We’ve been teaching it, trying to help the program grow, but no luck.

At least we have something though.

 **12/25/1977**  
Came in a bit late after spending time with the family, still no repeat of the event me and Hiro witnessed on Halloween. However, we managed to get a nice gift when we arrived.

Ultima sent a message, or rather, it’s first word.

What was it? “Butterfly.”

What is strange though, is that none of us even taught it about butterflies, only about weapons, mathmatics, and basic speech. Wonder where that came from?

 **1/14/1978**  
I’ve been given the dayshift now with Hiro, and with everyone else there working on Ultima, we had another incident, like on Halloween.

Nine scientsts saw the other world on the screens, when it shouldn’t even be possible with how simplistic the displays we work with are in comparison to how detailed what came up was.

We also saw something look back at us, a little white slime with big black eyes. It blinked, and bounced a bit like it was tilting its body in curiosity, before bouncing away and getting what we assume is The Caretaker: the knight Hiro and I saw last time, in its white armor, golden dragon themed left arm, silver wolf themed right arm and it’s white and red cape. It stared at us for a moment, but then text came up on the screen.

_“Who are you? Why are you looking into our world?”_

Though we were originally making something to combat Arnim Zola and other threats, it seems… we’ve made contact with another world. The project head has told us to not do anything until he reports this to the heads of SHIELD, and gets an idea on what to do next.


	85. Status Report: Scarlet Witch 1

So, today my brother Pietro visited Avengers Tower with father because well, they were worried about me. I can understand their fear, but I really wouldn’t have minded a warning before hand, as well as the Avengers not attacking them before I could explain.

As awkward as it was when I used my powers to get everyone to stop and also let me explain what was going on, most of the others have become… wary of me after learning my father is Magneto. Of course, father wasn’t too happy about meeting The Vision, or that we had started dating. I know my father might not have been there for us until we were older, since Pietro and I were raised by the Maximoffs after our real mother died, but he does care about us. Even if he thinks Vision, being a Synthezoid, might not be good enough for his daughter.

Of course, Vision was originally a back up plan made by Ultron, that was meant to take down the Avengers, and yet, he never attacked us when we found him in an old base Ultron had used. Besides, he’s so nice, and well… I honestly wouldn’t mind marrying him, if we could. He’s a Synthezoid, making him very close to a human as an android can get, and since being created by Ultron technically makes the monstrous machine his “Father”, having fathers known for being villains kind of gives us something in common.

The fact he’s also technically Iron man’s grandson however… is going to make things even more awkward when Mr. Stark returns.

In any case, Falcon’s learned to use the Monitamon to send messages from Leomon. So, Tony is definitely going to find out what’s been going on soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. In this universe not only is Scarlet Witch Magneto's daughter instead of an orphan like in the movie Age of Ultron, but Pietro/Quicksilver is not well, dead. Not to mention that the two are mutants instead of normal people given superpowers by HYDRA.
> 
> Hooray!
> 
> Also, because in Avengers Assemble, the main thing I'm drawing info on for this fic, Due to the whole "Tony made Ultron" thing... yeah, instead of Hank Pym- who made Ultron in the comics, being Vision's technical grandpa, Tony Stark gets the title. Not sure if having a flirt like Tony as a relative is an upside or a downside. Though, at least Ultron doesn't seem to have an Oedipus complex for Wasp anymore?
> 
> Not joking. In the comics, because Hank used some of his brainwaves to give Ultron a personality, Ultron also developed a thing for Janet vanDyne, aka, the Wasp. Who was Hank Pym's wife at the time. And yes, Wasp is one of the Avengers, and is actually Janet instead of Hope from the movie. I am invoking the AU law that says that divergences of canon like this are allowed.


	86. Status Report: Tony Stark 4

While chatting with Steve and Scott, Hi-VisionMonitamon came in, saying we had a message. Turns out, there’s a few normal Monitamon on Earth, and they can be used to send messages. Which means we can know what’s going on back home.

While Sam and Natasha had to gather some temporary members to help them out while we’re gone, and while I also approve of my buddy Rhodey filling in while I’m stuck here in the digital world… I really didn’t expect what Sam told me.

First, apparently there are legal documents in my dad’s old files saying that I’m adopted, and that I actually have a brother in a hospice somewhere named Arno. I’m sorry, but what kind of name is that? Also, what’s with the alien shenanigans my dad got involved in causing him to adopt me anyway? So, not only am I in the middle of another world and out of my element, but I also learn my life is a lie. Just… am I some sort of universal chew toy right now, as some sort of payback for Ultron? I thought losing Arsenal was the worst of it, but nope. I get kicked in the nuts by learning I’m not really Howard Stark’s son.

It’d probably have been worse, but then Sam showed me a video feed of my adoptive brother Arno, and it turns out to protect him from some alien time bomb that would have killed him as an adult, dad had to use a bio-cocktail to counter it. With the side effect of Arno living in an Iron Lung for his whole life. As much as I hate it, I can’t hold a grudge against someone who was kind of worse off than I was. I mean, he’s been made into a genius by aliens in utero, all because mom had trouble conceiving children, only to not really get to experience life at all. So, I guess I ended up taking what he never had after all… and also, I’m a natural genius without aliens being involved. Also, despite his situation, Arno’s actually a good guy.

On the other hand, Ultron forcing someone to make a Synthezoid to try and take out the Avengers in case he failed? Not cool. Sure, Vision is on the side of good, but I got to wonder how Ultron managed to convince someone to build it for him. Wait. What if Sam wasn’t the first person Ultron turned with his nanovirus before being sent into the Sun? I mean, it’d make sense that there would be a guinea pig, and as for the Vision’s body, the schematics Sam showed me seem to be an upgraded version of an Android my dad told me about called “The Human Torch” that he saw back at a science expo. Cap actually remembered that one, suprisingly, and thought that a robot that set itself on fire was a bit weird, but in the war, Torch and his partner, “Toro” who was a kid version of Torch were pretty helpful against the nazis. Of course, considering that there is a Modern Human Torch with the Fantastic Four, it’d probably be pretty confusing for them to meet… if it ever happened anyway. But yeah, according to Sam, Vision never attacked them when they found it on that island we faced Ultron on that one time, before the Avengers temporarily split into two teams. In fact, despite the programming in the files left behind, compared to the Vision’s AI, the “Attack and Destroy the Avengers” never seemed to make it in.

Oh, and apparently Vision has managed to get himself a girlfriend with one of his teammates, the Scarlet Witch, who just so happens to be the daughter of the most dangerous Mutant in the world, Magneto. Who also attacked the Avengers because he was worried about his little girl. I even got to speak to him, since I’m technically the Vision’s only living relative since I created Ultron. Apparently thanks to that technicality, Magneto has reserved the right to use my armor as a tin can for me when we get back from the digital world, in the event that Vision breaks his daughter’s heart.

I’m sorry, but somehow my life’s been turned into some convoluted soap opera plot, and there’s no alcohol in the Digital World when I really, really, want some right now.

Though, I guess I’ll admit my “Grandson” has some good taste in women, like me of course.

Also, the Hulk is actually Bruce Banner. I did not see that coming. Sure, I’ve interacted with him and his Smashers before, along with Cap, but… well, never really expected the big guy to actually be a genius in the field of Gamma technology... as well as my old buddy from college. Jen’s still kind of hot though.

Also, Hercules is there. He may be the oldest superhero in existence on Earth (Unless there’s actually someone like “Captain Caveman” we haven’t discovered yet), but his ego makes him pretty unbearable.

Actually kind of glad he’s not here in the digital world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sumner from Gauntlet says: Tony Stark needs Booze badly.
> 
> Now with that joke out of the way, yeah, this is the point where Tony goes from "Kind of Recovered" to "Asshole" before eventually becoming a dick in the main fic.
> 
> It's all downhill from here I think. Also, I personally do believe having Magneto call dibs to end you when it comes to his children and their love lives is understandable. Though, considering how Quicksilver ended up in the comics... he's probably more worried about Wanda and his other daughter Lorna/Polaris. 
> 
> Mainly Wanda. 
> 
> Why? Well, if you're asking that, then you don't know how things ended up for her in the comics... See, Wanda Maximoff has powers to well, screw with probability and channel chaos/warp reality. This power gets insane when she's not really in a good place emotionally, as seen in M-Day, Avengers Disassembled, and other moments when someone was stupid enough to make the Scarlet Witch insanely pissed off. Wanda was able to nullify most mutant abilities after the House of M fiasco in the main comics. Do you REALLY want to see what happens when you troll her enough to make her snap again?
> 
> I sure as hell don't...


	87. Status Report: Steve Rogers 5

Tony left the room after he learned about Hercules from Sam, even though I personally thought he’d leave sooner after speaking with Magneto. But our message from home wasn’t over yet, since after Herc’s ego got pushed away by She-Hulk, Magneto and I had a chat as well.

Turns out, he was not only surprised to see me, but he wanted to thank me for helping his people during World War II. I at first thought he meant mutants, but it turns out he meant the Jews, and that he himself was a survivor of the Holocaust. Despite his children being as young as they were, he was still their father to all three of them, and wasn’t happy that his other daughter couldn’t come and see her sister as well due to having caught a cold, and didn’t want anyone else to catch it.

I guess his past kind of affected his views about how people treated mutants, so while he’s a villain, he’s actually just trying to prevent another Holocaust. Even if he is going about it the wrong way.

Scott Lang went on to ask Falcon about his little girl, Cassie, which caused Sam to actually look surprised before saying that they did encounter a girl named Cassie Lang a couple of times, asking Falcon and Widow about her missing father, but he didn’t really figure out it was Scott’s daughter until later. Turns out she’s worried, but hopes her dad can get home safely, since he’s a superhero.

It was kind of cute really, since Scott left to have a bit of time to himself soon afterward. Sam however, then told me about how not only were the kids families watching what was going on on the Monitamon that had been sent to Earth, but so has SHIELD and the Avengers. Sam also states that they know about Percy’s secret, and can understand that I hadn’t managed to tell the others yet, since considering Loki’s reputation, it could lead to Percy becoming bullied by the other kids his age, or treated as a potential villain by heroes who wouldn’t understand. In fact, despite Loki not doing anything since this started, some people like the Black Knight (I seriously don’t recognize him, but maybe Tony will) are kind of suspicious of him.

I actually never even considered bullying when I agreed to keep Percy’s secret, and while I can’t stand a bully, I still hate having to keep secrets from my teammates.

Of course, right now I feel like Percy’s going to have to tell everyone the truth, and soon.


	88. Beezlemon's Journal 9 & 10

_9/10/2015, before the battle against Mercurymon._

So this is it. The Resistance’s first major battle against one of Plutomon’s high generals. We are going to storm Infinity Mountain today, and I have no idea if we’ll win or not.

Especially since we’ll be going in earlier than Mercurymon expects, since he only gave three days for the fight to begin. I really hope we manage to surprise him, and that we all come back alive from this.

But, in the event that I don’t survive, and this becomes my final journal entry, I just hope whoever finds this ends up doing a better job of saving the Digital World.

 _9/14/2015, after arriving in the Ring of Love_  
We’ve only been here two days, but so far not much has happened. In fact, it’s been pretty quiet despite the fact we’re still repairing that window Scott Lang broke.

So, I decided to see if Azulongmon had any news. He, and his fellow Sovereigns have been the only digimon to live in Digital Space alongside the Royal Knight Examon (Seriously, that guy is HUGE! Rumor has it he couldn't even be rendered until the Gulfmon incident Wisemon mentioned once, and he made Gulfmon look like he was Megan's size in comparison!), and as such, they are not tied to any of the Rings while they wait for the day the world is reunited. Whenever that may be. But, the old bearded dragon can help gather intel when I need it, well, when I have time to contact him anyway, so he’s been pretty helpful. Of course it's because he likes to gossip, but eh, still useful.

So, here’s what he told me today:

1\. Mercurymon’s death has caused the rest of barely theme fitting “Planetary Lords (how Lillithmon, Dianamon, Ceresmon and Vulcanusmon managed to get a high position in a group named after planets I have no idea, maybe there ran out of digimon that fit the theme or something) to actually celebrate the loss. I guess even they didn’t like the guy.

2\. The remaining members of the Olympos XII that Mervamon’s a part of have been doing their best in fighting to release the Ring of Courage from their former leader’s control, and return it to ShineGreymon. Which means that they are also fighting Jupitermon’s ever loyal wife, Junomon.

At least, I _thought_ they’d have to face both together, but apparently Junomon’s been left in charge since Jupitermon was reported leaving the Ring. Considering what Mervamon had told me about the couple, and how Junomon can be as possessive of Jupitermon as she is loyal, I probably don’t blame him. However, Azulongmon said something interesting about what he overheard from Jupitermon.

Apparently the false ruler of Courage had mentioned something about “Finding his Sunshine.” Weird. I told Mervamon about this, but she told me that the next to last meeting she even saw Jupitermon at, he was his usual flirtatious, judgmental and destroy-all-evil self. But that was five years ago. Three years ago, another meeting was held (Always in the Ring of Love, since Venusmon is unable to leave the ring because she’s ruling it), and Jupitermon wasn’t even there! She then mentioned Junomon saying that he had been badly injured and was recovering. Looking back though, Mervamon realized that something was off about how Junomon acted, as the woman wouldn't be at the meeting, much less allow one to be called to order if Jupitermon couldn't show up, and that she'd be at her husband's side without question!

Not to mention that Jupitermon outright despised the originally dark, broody, and yet good-natured Plutomon, so seeing both of them work together was a shocker.

However, Mervamon also said that Jupitermon had been acting… differently since the coup. From what she heard from her friends Apollomon, Merukimon and her brother Bacchusmon, who happen to be trying to fight him, Jupitermon seemed much more quiet, and more loyal to Junomon than ever.

I—

What the hell is that noise outside? I’m going to go check it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... why is this Beezlemon journal thing a two for one? Because well... SOMEHOW I managed to end up skipping over the ninth Beezlemon Journal back before chapter 19 of the Ring of Hope Arc while transferring stuff over here to AO3.
> 
> Also, consider the dates a bonus thing as it shows just WHERE the fic is, timeline wise for the actual story.


	89. Ben Barnes' Log 8

After I saw my daughter get captured, I decided to go to the Black’s place and have a talk with Percy’s parents. After I managed to get their address by scanning for the Monitamon signal across the city, and finding another odd signal similar to the one I had after accidentally upgrading mine to a Hi-Vision Monitamon of course.

Anyway, when I got there, who should answer the door but Loki himself? Now, I knew that the guy was Percy’s grandpa, and since I also knew he was teaching the boy some tricks, I told him such, and he let me in… after I introduced myself as Sheena’s father. Now, sitting with the Blacks… and Loki’s own family, I let them know that I wasn’t happy about how Percy let my little girl get captured. Loki told me that I do have a right to be angry, since as a father with at least two daughters himself, before muttering about female trolls for some reason, he can understand that I’m angry about what happened. In fact, if anything had happened to Tess or Hela, he’d do whatever he could to get them out of danger as well.

I also told them that it’s more than just my daughter in trouble, but her mother could be in danger as well, even though I had thought she was dead for a decade. So, it was then Loki’s wife who talked to me about how I’m actually overwhelmed by a hurricane of feelings regarding my wife, and my daughter’s safety, and since Percy wasn’t able to save her in time, I’m taking my rage out on him or rather, his family.

She… actually had a point, and I saw that Loki was actually freaking out and worried about what would happen to Percy next, since he’s not able to be there to actually help him out of trouble. I guess I may have been over-reacting, since I didn’t realize that Loki and I kind of have a bit in common. We have kids, we worry about them, and I guess if Sheena had to deal with whatever Percy’s about to, then I’d be worried too.

Of course, I then brought up the fact Percy kissed my little girl, twice, and Loki admitted that he found the two of them to be cute together.

Never knew the god of mischief was fond of shipping couples.

Anyway, I apologized for any trouble I caused, was actually forgiven, and Mrs. Black actually invited me back at anytime, since with our kids stuck in another world (along with my wife,) we probably should stick together and help support each other during the current time.

I think she has a point, so I may end up calling together all the families for the other kids and just meet and figure things out. Also, it’d give me and Loki a chance to have a word with Mr. and Mrs. Starling about the issues they gave to their daughter.


	90. Loki's Journal 9

Last night’s feed from the digital world… While I’m glad Percy managed to win that duel with Piedmon, he also let his Jotun side become more apparent while trying to rescue that girl, Sheena. Then Beezlemon saw it, and by his tone… well, I’m worried. In fact, I was so afraid about what’s about to happen that I didn’t even disguise myself when I answered the door! I’m glad it was just Sheena’s father, despite being not quite sure how he found the house, but if it were anyone else, I was bound to be in trouble. It was difficult enough keeping Tess’s neighbors from figuring things out by magically altering their memories when Sif came as well as Sigyn, but if the reporters start poking around and investigating, well, I’m not yet sure how to handle that.

If Tess thinks the All Father sniffing around is bad, I personally believe that nosy reporters and paparazzi can be much worse. I don’t know how Celebrities on Midgard can even handle it with all the sneaking around and the gossip forming about them.

In any event, the meeting with Benjamin Barnes was hectic at first, since he was angry (and rightfully so, under the circumstances) about what happened to his daughter. If it were Tess or Hela, I’d certainly do the same. Though if Hela managed to get herself captured, I would definitely require back up in rescuing her, and maybe a couple of armies. Hela is the ruler of the Asgardian underworld where warriors that die of old age end up, along with children and the dishonorably killed. She’s actually quite strong despite not being active among the other residents of the Nine Realms.

But yes, back to the current dilemma. Sigyn managed to calm things down, and Tess also suggested the other families meet up and help each other cope with the current situation. Which may be best, since it means that Mister Barnes and I can have a chat with the Starlings about their daughter’s issues. I may have an evil streak every cycle that I am trying to fix, but at least I don’t name newborns after their dead siblings as a replacement. Honestly, that is just terrible. Almost as bad as what the Red Skull had done during that second World War with the rest of those Nazis.

In any event, I believe I may need to talk to Odin soon. I know Heimdall might be doing his best to keep Tess a secret, but if word manages to get back to Odin through his Ravens (and I really don’t think it will be long now.) The Warriors Three may be sent down to Midgard to come bring me in by force and explain myself. I mean, I’ve not done anything since my “self imposed exile” as Sif explained to him, and he may start being paranoid.

I’m… really not looking forward to this.


	91. Status Update: Rick Jones

So, it’s been about a month since this all started, and while SHIELD’s been showing us the feed while me, Skaar, and Red are here in Vista Verde with Devil Dino, there’s still been no sign of the Hulkster.

Sure, Big Green can take care of himself, but well, he’s my best friend- even before I became the amazing A-Bomb that I am now, so I’m pretty worried about him. Sure, Bruce did save my life and he became the Hulk as a result, but well, I feel like if it weren’t for me, he wouldn’t have been able to become the big green hero at all. Kind of like Destiny or something, you know?

Okay, confession time guys. Before I became what I am now, I’ve always felt that weird stuff can sometimes happen. In fact, when I was a kid? I swear I had accidentally caused things I created to just appear for a moment, or when a disaster happens, and I think about how it could be stopped… it happens the exact way I imagined it. Then again, I lived a rough life in Tempest House, so those incidents may have been connected before I got out of there. Okay, so I broke out and narrowly avoided a beating from the headmaster’s assistant after my dad’s guitar was smashed, but I’m still surprised I never got caught.

It hasn’t happened while I’m a hulk, but well, I wonder if I could try tapping into whatever weird, reality warping power I have, and try and help the kids and the Avengers? I mean, if I actually do have some weird “Destiny Force” or something, I should be able to do it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: While this is, so far the ONLY thing referencing the Agents of SMASH series as well, having existed in the fic's universe, the stuff about Rick's past? 
> 
> Drawn from the comics.
> 
> Even the Destiny Force part.


	92. The Journal of El Aguila 2

I saw last night’s feed, and I am ashamed to see how my son had acted. _Madre de Dios_ Esteban, that was not a very heroic way to act! Are you so upset about your crush being taken, and so jealous of that boy that you let yourself be blinded?

We both know you’re smarter than this, and you have the crest of Knowledge!

In any case, the other parents and I have decided to meet up at my home to watch the feeds from now on, so, I know that I am going to get an earful from the Blacks… and also Loki. I may be a C-lister as a superhero, but even I know that it’s never wise to mess with the relatives of a villain, whether they be Gods or lowly Mobsters! It could just lead to a cycle of revenge and a blood feud.

I pray my son manages to get his head out of this jealous fog, before he ends up doing something he will always regret.


	93. Status Report: Black Knight

So… last night’s trial. Now, I may be the only one who noticed this, but didn’t anyone else think that Piedmon might be honestly switching sides since he just managed to just simply dismiss his bonds magically, and most likely could have done that at any time?

Anyone?

Then again, I’m just the man with the cursed sword and the villainous predecessor. I honestly don’t think the rest of the Avengers even like me that much.

Dane Whitman, signing off.


	94. Ben Barnes' Log 9

So, last night was the first time me, and the other parents came together to see how our kids were doing. Alejandro thankfully has a large TV, and we managed to hook up the Monitamon to it with me and Loki combining my tech skills and his Asgardian “Science” (dunno why, but I find I prefer calling it magic, despite what other brainiacs like Tony Stark might say). While it was awkward for most of the other parents to meet Loki and his family along with Percy’s mother and father, it became a little less awkward when Sif arrived as well. James however didn’t come since he decided he’d rather watch the shop and keep the area safe. Understandable, I mean, if someone recognized him as a war hero and the Winter Soldier, it’d be pretty awkward.

Before the broadcast began, Loki had a talk with the Starlings. While the other parents didn’t know until that night, Harold and Minnie Starling were ashamed that we found out about their first daughter. They claimed they did it for their son, Alan (who also showed up), but then Al spoke up and pointed out they were lying through their teeth since he never wanted his late sister to be forgotten about after her death with his younger one acting as their parent’s “replacement.” A child isn’t a goldfish or something you can easily replace after all, hell, even Loki understood that!

Loki also had a talk with Alejandro about his son Esteban, and how he treated Percy. Turns out the guy was actually ashamed of his son’s actions, believing it not to be a heroic thing to do at all, and that while he and his son are both mutants (which nearly caused the Starlings to leave, but I may have pulled out my armor and convinced them. So glad I upgraded to a suit that can be stored digitally so I can bring it out at any time just by clicking a button on my watch. Took forever to get it to work though, especially while balancing that with the shop and raising Sheena. Okay, so I was inspired by that movie Tron. Sue me.), I reminded them that both he and his son are still people, and he was trying his best to make him a good kid.

And then Mrs. Jessica Foster- who had come alone, pointed out that Esteban is a teenager going through puberty, and may not have been completely thinking with the right head. Since she was the only one there who knew a lot about the human body being an EMT and also working in an OR at a hospital as a nurse when she’s not on EMT duty, I don’t doubt her knowledge. That, and the fact that Esteban's well, a guy cements the fact further.

As for the Winters, Lee and Susan seemed more worried about their daughter Jean being away from her brother, and actually look afraid about what might have happened while the girl was captured by Mercurymon. I guess they trust their son to be a good kid and protect his sister. Seeing how he handled his trial, I think he has things covered. Though, I wonder how Lee ended up getting a white streak in his hair. Seriously, it's goes from his forehead to the end of that ponytail he pulls it back in, and he actually looks _younger_ because if it!

The Davidsons, Bruce’s parents, turned out to be a vet (mother, called Karen) and a Zookeeper (father, Davis). They were happy to see their son help when he can with the Medic, Valkyrimon, and seem to put a lot of faith in him being protected by his partner FanBeemon. Since the little bug can turn into a flying cannon called Waspmon… yeah, I’d be the same way really.

Finally everyone met the Johnsons, Tandy’s parents. While some of us were a bit surprised they were a mixed race couple, with her dad being a black man who was born in Brazil and moved to the states with his mother and American father, and her mother being Caucasian. Rio worked as an accountant, while Sharon was a fashion journalist. Thankfully, her magazine hasn’t decided to have her talk about how her daughter’s disappearance is affecting her, so they’re apparently good people she’s working for. They were the only ones still freaking out with worry after a month, while the rest of us have come to terms that our kids are… well, mostly safe. Okay, so I’m still worried about my daughter now that she’s a prisoner of Lillithmon, but I’m sure she’ll be rescued. Of course, while other parents- mainly the Starlings, tried to keep things PC for the Johnsons, it actually seemed to really annoy them, as Sharon snapped at everyone doing it to stop trying to give her and her husband special treatment to avoid offending them, since it’s really doing the opposite and they just wanted their daughter to live a normal life, like they hope to do. Insults, commendations for “being brave” about their marriage and well, trying to be PC around Rio was just annoying the hell out of both of them.

Gotta admit, I respect them for telling people off. As much as Political Correctness might try and “help” it can usually go out of control and make things a hell of a lot worse.

Anyway, we watched the broadcast, and while I admit Percy handled himself well, I’m curious about a couple of weird things I noticed. First, Scott’s glowing. Not even his parents knew what that was about.

As for the other thing, well, everyone quickly realized why Mrs. Foster was alone when she got here. Well, almost everyone since Mr. Starling apparently isn’t the brightest despite running a school. Turns out, her husband was murdered and Megan… may have seen what happened. Poor kid. Must have blocked out the memories until Esteban triggered her. But, at least it seems that Alejandro’s kid may start getting better.

Oh, and apparently Ian’s in trouble with the wife after Percy’s speech towards the Avengers, well, with the rough language in it apparently being Ian’s fault. I am… actually kind of glad Rachel’s in the Digital World at the moment, because with relatives like Tess’s? I do not want to be in Ian’s shoes right now.

In any case, the group meeting between parents seemed to be a success. So, we’re probably going to keep doing it from now on.


	95. Jessica Foster's Diary

So, while last night’s broadcast was mostly about the aftermath of well, the big trial, I’m still a bit shaken up over Megan’s little freak out.

I’m worried that she’s starting to remember what happened three years ago when her father died. I wasn’t home that day since I was involved in the OR, and this was before I started doubling as an EMT, but when I did get home that day, I screamed. Now, I’ve seen some disgusting things in the OR that would probably make The Punisher throw up a bit, but seeing my husband, cut open and his organs hanging out in a pool of his own blood… that was horrifying.

What’s worse? Megan was in the closet the whole time, and didn’t come out until I called the police. My poor little girl saw the whole thing, and all she could tell them was a monster killed her father.

Whoever it was that did this, and however the hell they broke into my house and decided to kill my husband? I pray I never meet them. If I did, I don’t know what I’d end up doing. Of course, besides how my daughter will be when she completely remembers what happened, I’m still not sure about two things:

Why did the fucker who killed Roland take his heart and leave?

Worse yet, _what did they end up doing with it?_


	96. Loki's Journal 10

So, last night’s broadcast from the Digital World was… somewhat satisfying. Percy handled Esteban rather well. Though, I am not surprised my son in law, Ian had something to do with Percy’s coarse language towards the Avengers arguing about him while he was right there.

But, Tess is handling it, and as much as I wanted to turn her husband into a dog, Sigyn convinced me not to.

However, I am rather pleased that despite Percy currently being punished, that he and Piedmon are conspiring together to sneak out and go on a rescue. I cannot wait to see how this turns out.

It may be quite entertaining after all.


	97. Beezlemon's Journal 11

So, Mervamon and I had a fight about how we ended up voting in regards to Percy.

I have to admit, when Percy spoke up about how he wanted to redeem himself, but seemed like he wasn’t getting a chance to do it, I remembered that I had been in his shoes once. I mean, hell, some digimon still hate me for what I did, even though I’m trying to make up for it even now.

I mean, I want to give Percy a chance to prove himself, but well, there’s also the fact that it was voted he stay in the base until Sheena was rescued.

So, I’m now wondering what’s the right choice: Let Percy have his chance and let him off the hook? Or do I keep his punishment going?

Sometimes, I wonder if I’m even cut out for leading the Resistance…


	98. Loki's Journal 11

I… I am worried.

Despite my brother being safe and out of Lillithmon’s hands (what we saw of her in the broadcast made me think she may be just as bad as a certain she-demon I’ve heard about on Midgard. Also, it is never good to abuse your minions, it makes them more likely to rebel later.), and also my joy about the fact Percy actually managed to make Mjolnir budge, I’m actually more worried about my grandson's life right now. We all saw how bad he looked after freeing Thor with his norn stone, and not even I had expected that explosive reaction to happen!

Now, my grandson is in another world, potentially dying and I… I can’t do anything! By the All Father, I can’t save him! I’ve never felt so useless ever since my sentence at the start of Ragnarok in every cycle! I’m scared, I’m worried, and I don’t know what will happen…

Please, please let Percy live, if he does, and he makes a full recovery, then I swear I’ll talk to Odin, and tell him everything!


	99. Diary of Tess Black 3

My son… my little Percy… he’s… he’s hanging on by a thread, I just know he is.

Dad’s freaking out right now as well, and while Ian is doing his best to support me along with the other parents, I can’t help but worry my son’s not going to make it.

My half-brothers are worried about him too, so I guess Dad’s love towards his family is genetic. (Well, some of it anyway, Grandfather Odin being an exception, while Grandfather Laufey is someone we never talk about., and Thor… is a mixed bag).

Hela, half-sister, if you know what’s going on, please… please don’t take my little boy away.


	100. Status Report: Scott Lang 2

Okay so, I got turned into a key chain and stuffed in a clown’s coat pocket. The more experienced Avengers probably had weirder happen, but still. Not fun. Especially since I was aware of everything going on around me, well, what I could hear at least.

In fact, I swear I heard other key chains in that crazy clown’s pocket talk to me. Probably from the lack of being unable to move, but still. I think I’m going to just avoid Piedmon for a while, cause that guy really creeps me out!

Oh yeah… also Percy apparently got hurt pretty badly trying to help Thor. I know I should be worried, but I was just turned back to normal, dammit! I’m still freaking out!


	101. Megan's Diary 3

When Thor showed up at the Base, I was woken up by the noise and peeked out the door to see what was going on. I wish I didn’t, cause I saw Percy all bloody and not moving, and well…

I remember what happened to Daddy. I haven’t been able to sleep lately either, since I’ve had nightmares about the monster that killed daddy. But, Sheena’s mommy died and she came back, so… maybe Daddy will too?

I miss Daddy, I want my daddy back.


	102. Loki's Journal 12

I am so glad that Percy managed to survive.

However, his dream has caused me a lot of worry, and I had to sneak off to Hela’s realm to get her to confirm that they indeed met (and I brought her a milkshake too. Long story that, no time to really get into it either). Turns out, Percy did indeed chat with Tess’s elder sister, and I too saw the memory Percy had been shown.

I never realized Percy could be so powerful as to accidentally summon that beast, Megidramon… unless, something just used his magic as a focus and sent it there.

However, the way the memory just.. cut to the end after that bird died. It was as if Time itself reset, and the children’s memory of the event sealed away, while others who were indirectly involved seemed to have trouble remembering that one day five years ago.

Even myself.

Now, what could have the power to cause a whole world, or perhaps even all worlds to simply forget one moment?

More importantly, what else could have happened to cause such a measure to be taken in the first place?

Something is very wrong about this and I do not like it.


	103. Winter Log 4

This is Jean. So, my brother has found that we can get internet access to an extent here in the Digital World as well as the fact that our D-watches can act as wrist mounted computers so we can check our email, which means we can send messages to our families back home. Of course, with the Monitamon apparently keeping an eye on us for our parents to see how we’ve been doing (according to Beezlemon), Email may be a bit redundant.

Besides, GrapLeomon has shown our parents how to send messages to us here in the digital world anyway, so during the lack of activity while Percy is recovering, we’ve been chatting… except for Sheena’s dad for obvious reasons. Also, mom told me how Dr. Strange visited our house and seemed more weirded out because of what he sensed in Scott’s Room than in mine. I’m sorry, I’m the one with the pet eldritch horror, and he’s more concerned over my glow stick of a twin. 

Then again, Dr. Strange probably found Scott’s “Box of Horrible Novels” that he keeps locked up under his bed. Twilight Saga, the Fifty Shades Series, even the Eye of Argon, also known as the “Worst Fantasy Novella ever). I mean sure the last one would be enough to scare even one of dad’s friends like Mr. Hellstrom, but you’d think the Sorcerer Supreme had seen much worse than that one.

**Here’s Scott too! Okay, I had those books locked up for a reason Jean, besides I keep getting bad vibes from them like they’re cursed or something. Plus, the more circulated Eye of Argon ends abruptly… the copy I’m stuck with has the original ending. But yeah, Uncle Daimon claims he gave me the full book for “Safe Keeping.” From what he never actually told me, but eh, maybe there’s hidden excerpts of the Darkhold or something in it, or demons sealed in the pages like in the Twilight and Fifty Shades “novels”. Seriously, there’s no way anyone would like that abuse promoting crap unless demons were involved somehow. Besides, Twilight doesn’t even have real vampires, I mean, Vampires don’t sparkle in sunlight unless they’re ashes are being turned into glass flakes as they turn to dust at dawn over an open flame. As for that other POS series, it started off as Twilight Fanfiction, and they’re sold as “Romance Novels.” My opinion? Calling them that is an insult to real romance novels like Mara, Daughter of the Nile or Överenskommelser. Okay, so I had to get a Swedish to English dictionary to read that one, but hey, I found it to be pretty good! There was also the parody Viridian Saga about a girl who romances Cthulu… but uh… Jean doesn’t like me talking about that one since she actually doesn’t see how Cthulu is well, scary. Also, VS makes fun out of the Twilight Saga like it was going out of style, which is what keeps it from being locked up with the other bad books… and Eye of Argon.**

**Yes, I’m thirteen years old and I read romance novels that have sex in them. It may have porn, but it’s better to read Romance Novels at school than it is to get caught reading Playboy and embarrassing dad. In fact, after Tina found out about my favorite genre, she actually started talking to me about our favorite books and discussing them. She also hates Twilight as well,and it turns out, she prefers Magical Girl Stories and manga, along with surprisingly, Henshin Heroes like Kamen Rider or Super Sentai. I’ve read the magical girl stuff too for the plot, but I’ll admit that Sailor Moon is hot… though I kind of prefer the original Pretty Cure since well, the girls actually fight instead of rely too much on magic.**

**Nothing wrong with magic, but well, I guess while that stuff interests Jean and Dad a lot (especially considering Dad's line of work as a P.I.), I just felt more at home brawling than spell slinging. Hell, if I ever end up in a brawl against a giant digimon while I'm here, I hope I can punch it in the face while doing that glow thing I do, it'd be pretty awesome, ya know?**

**Anyway, onto my personal news. Today, I found out that my D-Watch has the games that were on my phone before it went missing after we arrived in the Digital World. I’m guessing it’s because the D-watches were our phones but the watches needed something to draw from as a basis, which explains the communications aspect of them that was used in the Toilet factory in the Ring of Hope. But yeah, now I can continue playing my favorite online app: Mobile Project Dazzler!**

**White just asked me "What’s Mobile Project Dazzler?" Well, it’s a Rhythm game for all platforms that lets players try and compete for the high score with each song, while a little video shows in the background of the prompts featuring a cartoony version of Dazzler and also a few Vocaloids. I’m pretty awesome at it, and I’m in second place in most of the songs released so far, and my screen name, “StarfoxEros777” has been named “Prince of Rhythm” on the forums. However, despite doing my best to be number one, I am always outdone by one player.**

**Sunshine_Sorrow.**

**Even after not being able to play for a while, I find that username is still in the number one spot, even on the new songs! They must still be on Earth, but whoever they are, I want to know how they got so good at it! ******


	104. Megan's Diary 4

Piedmon’s teddy bear is really helpful right now, I haven’t had a nightmare since he gave it to me! Mr. Grimmy must be a magic teddy bear to be able to pull that off!

Also, I heard Scott playing my favorite game when I walked past his room today, Mobile Project Dazzler. Turns out, he’s StarfoxEros777, but he kind of believes the top player is still on Earth.

I better not tell him the truth.


	105. Loki's Journal 13

It’s been a few days since the last broadcast, and while GrapLeomon has showed us how to send messages to the children, I kind of find it redundant since I’ve been keeping contact with Percy the whole time.

In fact, he’s making a full recovery, and his bandages will come off for good today. So, like I promised myself if he did fully recover, today I am going to Asgard to speak with Odin.

I am not looking forward to this, but… it must be done.


	106. Percy Black's Journal 7

So, talked with Grandpa Loki in my dreams last night, and he caught me up to date on what’s happened back on Earth for him lately. I’ll admit, his new look is pretty great in my opinion. Also, he taught me a couple new spells, such as temporarily boosting my strength, speed, stamina and agility more than I am natuarally already. Since my powers at a normal level make me at least half as durable as Grandpa, my strength (after Loki checked) can max out at lifting around 15 tons (nothing on his 50 ton limit without enhancement, and I usually try not to use my full strength… mainly due to well, mom having a heart attack. Hell, I only used about a hundredth of it on Esteban at most), and my speed is above average for a human. Durability? My body’s like, 1.5 times as dense as a normal person. Not too bad, and surprisingly doesn’t register as much when it comes to my weight. Because Gramps and other Asgardians are 3 times as Dense as a normal person, they end up being heavier. Also, my stamina is half as good as a normal Frost Giant’s, and since Gramps at his best can go for a full day without feeling tired, I can go for a full 12 hours.

As for other spells, well, I started on telekinesis lessons last night, and Telepathy won’t even be possible until I’m older. Grandpa says I need to understand the basics of mental control to keep myself from being bombarded by the thoughts of everyone around me. Hypnosis is also waiting till I’m at least 20. Also, I started learning about how to transform things into other things, nothing like clouds into dragons (yet), but more like rocks into needles. Shapeshifting is actually kind of taxing to be honest, so I probably won’t be using it too often.

Anyway, when I woke up from Dream Magic Practice, I talked to Piedmon about what I learned, and when I mentioned the symbol on the back of Loki’s new clothes resembled a dragon foot or something, he looked rather surprised and gave me a pencil and paper before asking me to draw it out. After I did, he nearly screamed, looked like he saw a ghost and then fell back in his recliner.

Apparently, that symbol is known here in the Digital World as the “Crest of Miracles.”

Eh, probably just a coincedence. Anyway, we’re heading out today on our new mission to get me some new gear. So, hooray for Road Trips and no longer being grounded!


	107. Status Report: Hawkeye 2

So, I found out where the rightful boss of the place has been hiding out with a few digimon… however, after a run in with Ant-Man a week or two ago, I’ve recently had to go in and out of the hideout on my own.

Silph…. Silph’s been killed. They died after Scott left the ring with Ranamon, but I wish… no, nevermind. No point worrying about that now.

So, now I’m here with the rightful boss of the “Ring of Kindness,” JewelBeemon, the digimon both he and Silph were protecting, and also a lump of amber here inside the cave. The amber has some sort of bug thing in it (Seriously, why am I stuck with so many bugs anyway? First Ant-Man, and now these guys…), and while JB has a human mouth so I can understand what he’s trying to say, it’s still hard to converse with everything else here. Also, hard to teach most of them sign language due to claws and a lack of fingers in general.

I don’t know if anyone’s even responded yet, but since I can’t hear the other Avengers anyway, I don’t think it really matters right now. Also, if you are listening to this Scott, you better not have gotten yourself killed out there.


	108. Private Log: Winter Soldier 2

While I caught the Broadcast while watching the shop last night, that’s not something I want to talk about right now as I really didn’t care for some weasel’s crisis.

However, lately my… grand-nephew (It’s so weird to consider him that), has been staying up late some nights working on his armor, things like tweaking it, recharging it after using too much energy on nights he comes back to find a villain in the shop while I’m out, and well… the weird thing is the fact he talks to it like a person.

Calling it “Proto,” or “Buddy” or whatever as he works, filling the suit in on stuff as if it’s an old friend of his, and I never hear a response. He’s been like this since the last time there was a lack of broadcasts, and I have no idea what is going on through his head.

Maybe the fact his wife and kid are stuck in another world is causing him to crack… I’m just going to keep an eye on him just in case.


	109. Ben Barnes' Log 10

So, for the past couple of weeks Proto has decided to talk to me again… after 13 years. Okay, so I know James has been listening in on me talking to the Prototype armor, and probably thinks I’m crazy. But, there’s a story behind that.

See, Proto, the suit, is from another dimension that’s home to a team called the “Ultra Force” and had two guys pilot him before me. The first, was his creator who died while the suit was more like a small mech than something Iron Man would wear. Then, came the second guy (Proto never really told me their names, and I never asked), who came to our world after he somehow managed to upgrade the suit just by getting in, and turning it into something more compact and form fitting. Unfortunately, he died when he arrived on our world after a major battle that sent him flying through the multiverse at high speed. Unfortunately the impact killed him, but SHIELD managed to get the suit to the lab before anyone else did.

I, at the time, was still a trainee stationed at the Lab hidden near Memphis, TN and well I was just told not to touch the suit while it was being studied. Anyone who was assigned to put it on however, ended up getting rejected as the suit wouldn’t even let them inside it! I was never asked to try it on for some reason, and instead I got cleaning and guard duty during the Graveyard Shift. So since I was all alone, I kind of started talking to it like a person. Okay, so it sounds crazy, but well, I just felt like it could help me relax a bit since I was still a new recruit.

Then one night on my shift guarding and cleaning the lab the suit was kept in, HYDRA broke in, and started attacking everyone that was around when the alarms sounded (These guys… not the brightest ones in HYDRA, so I assume they were sent on a suicide mission after screwing up one too many times). I actually refused to let them get the suit, I also almost died but well… after one of their agents used a sonic blaster to launch me into the suit,, throwing both me and Proto into the wall, I ended up breaking my neck and would have been paralyzed or more likely, even dead if Proto hadn’t let me in and put something in the base of my skull to heal me with nanites. This had the side effect of letting me find out he was sentient, aware of everything that was going on, and told me he only let me use him because well, he found me interesting because I didn’t treat him like a simple machine. That, and he _really_ didn't like the other SHIELD agents that tried to put him on because they seemed, in his words "Arrogant, annoying, more likely to blow both him and themselves up and just unlikable in general" while the guys from HYDRA "needed a good kick in the ass."

Well, after that incident, the scientists that were still alive tried to see if other agents would be able to get in, but as Proto would only let me use him, this caused SHIELD to make me the first “Prototype” of this world, and the third overall. Proto and I would have mental chats from time to time through the module implanted into my neck, and well things kind of got strained when Rachel and I learned about each other's real jobs: Her being in the Serpent Society, and me being in SHIELD. Proto insisted that she’d dump me before the wedding, and when that didn’t happen, he just talked less and less and simply stopped when Sheena was born.

I did ask Proto why he was silent for so long, causing the robot to state he simply wanted to “Observe” my daughter without making any comments, and keep her in the dark about what exactly I used to do in SHIELD.

I guess he just wanted to see what humans do while raising kids, and how certain things can affect more than one life when they happen unexpectedly. Either that, or he was sulking about the whole "Forced Retirement" thing SHIELD had me do in regards to Proto and didn't want me to know. He may be a sentient suit of power armor from another universe, but well, he still needs someone inside to let him move around and use the suit's weaponry while he and I discussed tactics in a fight. Though we never encountered any telepaths while we were on duty, I do sometimes wonder what would have happened if we did and they tried to read my mind. I'm betting money on them going "What the fuck" when they find out about Proto's partnership with me. Even if he's snarky sometimes after watching MST3K. To be honest, I kind of missed his commentary while he was quiet, they would have made some of the more annoying customers I've had to deal with a lot more bearable while running the shop.

Oh yeah… also saw Rachel’s brother Danny today. 

Danny Leighton, also known as the villain/mercenary Cutthroat. Been in various SHIELD Prisons, has been witnessed being killed by a lot of people (myself included) during surprise prison breaks, and still manage to show up just perfectly fine later, same guy, same memories and not dead. Considering Rachel died in the digital world before Sheena got there and wound up fine, whatever crazy ability keeps my brother in law from dying is probably genetic. Even if Rachel’s other two brothers are dead as a doornail and has stayed dead… as far as anyone knows.

As worried as I am about my daughter potentially being immortal like her uncle Danny, I still have theories on how the hell he pulls it off:

1\. There’s some unknown higher power (or powers) in charge of the universe and how it works that overlooks him every damn time he dies.

2\. An ancestor of his and Rachel’s made a deal with the Devil or something for the ability to cheat death until something kicks in to cancel it while it passes on to one or more descendants. (Probably not having kids as Rachel apparently died last year while fighting this "Tactimon" guy, before she and her allies wound up elsewhere perfectly fine. Then again, Digital world may just be weird).

3\. He’s too much for whatever afterlife he’s sent to each time he dies and is kicked out, resurrected and barred from a different afterlife each time until he’s just some “Flying Dutchman” type figure.

4\. Our world is really just bunch of comic books read in some other universe, and the writers that kill him off forget he’s supposed to be dead. (Yeah, probably not the most likely theory. I mean seriously, who would want to read comics about a world like ours?)

5\. Death just doesn’t give a damn about him… for some reason.

6\. Voodoo curse or alien hoodoo or reality being warped to make him unable to die because some psycho has a crush on the physical manifestation of Death.

7\. He’s just that damn lucky.

Anyway, he managed to hear about Sheena and asked me why I wasn’t doing anything to get her back, and I told him about the Monitamon, the new meetings among the other parents, and told Danny that if he didn’t take any jobs for a while, retired from crime and not get sent to jail again (He had recently been deemed deceased, again, the last time a breakout occurred, so the police don’t consider him an “escaped Criminal”), he could come with me and see the broadcasts. I also told him a bad guy currently had Sheena prisoner, and that Rachel was in the Digital World and has been there for the past decade, causing Danny to ask me how long I knew she was alive, and after I told him I was as clueless as he was until about last month, he agreed to the conditions for Sheen’s sake… at least on the murdering and assassinating innocent people. Killing villains like Crossbones (Who I have my own issues with, as does Rachel herself), Gang Leaders who put innocent kids in danger, Drug Runners and Task Master would still be workable.

As much as I’d rather he didn’t try and kill other villains, I’ll admit that going after Crossbones- while suicide- is something I offered to help with if it came to that. Considering Danny’s inability to die however? If it’s evolved enough that not even Crossbones can do it by hitting vital points on the body, Cutthroat may end up being a hero.

Besides, Crossbones is perhaps the only villain SHIELD has determined that all agents should “Kill, not Capture” because of how dangerous he is. Not even Red Skull has such a dubious honor, and yet Crossbones is on _Skull's_ payroll!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Cutthroat thing about dying twice and coming back fine? Yeah. That's happened in comics. Cutthroat was killed on panel at two different times, and it's implied to be the same guy as well. However, it's never explained how he DID come back, so my best guess is that the writers forgot he died.


	110. Status Report: Steve Rogers 6

So, while Percy, Thor, Piedmon, Bruce and the boys’ digimon partners are gone, I and the remaining kids have been trying to keep busy while Beezlemon and a few others go out to evacuate any villages reported to be hiding the kind of digimon Lillithmon targets: Attractive, feminine (most of the time), and just make the demon lord jealous. Beezlemon and sometimes even Grey Squadron, the Garuru Corps (Wolf like digimon, led by Metal Garurumon) and Team Angel (Filled with angelic digimon, led by MagnaAngemon) go in and get them out in case Lillithmon decides to do a search.

I would go too, but Beezlemon thinks I need to stay with the others, keep an eye on the kids, Tony, and Ant-Man since he wasn’t sure a Digimon Guard would be the smartest idea. Understandable, and I’ve been scouting around Turtle Valley on occasion with Ant-man or one of the kids for trouble, and also trying to find and mark out resources. Also… Diamondback really wasn’t kidding when she said that meat grow on plants here. 

Also, we found- of all things, a 1931 Buick in the lake where Beezlemon and I found Percy when Sheena was captured. When Astamon saw it however, he simply grinned and started chatting with Scott Lang and Beezlemon about "a little idea he had in his old life" before asking Beezlemon if he remembered a truck belonging to someone named Digitamamon. Since Beezlemon seemed to look rather excited at the question, I can only assume that whatever it is they're going to do with the car, it's most likely going to end up fitting with Astamon's mobster look.

In other news, Valkyrimon decided to give me and the other humans a physical, and while she was surprised by how the Super Serum affected my body, she also seemed a bit concerned when she started examining my heart-rate, muttering that “it can’t be nerves like Bruce claimed… what could cause such a quick pulse in a calm collected person?”

I asked her what she meant, and she revealed that when Myotismon was relieved from duty, she had given Bruce a quick check up before she even learned what Myotismon was doing, and found that the kid’s pulse was surprisingly quick. She assumed it was just nerves as it wasn’t long after we arrived in the digital world, but the last checkup she did, before he left with Percy, caused her to notice that there was something off with his heart rate.

Looking back on what’s been going on so far, I’ve noticed that Bruce doesn’t really push himself, I’ve kept him out of sparring practice due to his age, but even on our way to rescue Tony, or when he’s moving through the base, Bruce has had trouble catching up with Megan, and he seems to be trying to avoid getting to active. Combined with what I learned from Valkyrimon, I think he may have some health problems, like I had before becoming a Super Soldier. He does seem to be a bit frail at times now that I think about it.

Unfortunately, I can’t worry about how Bruce will hold up with the others right now, since I need to focus on making sure the kids still here, as well as my fellow Avengers and Diamondback don’t end up getting captured or killed like Sheena did. When this whole mess with the Ring of Love is over though, I will talk to Bruce about it.


	111. Esteban's Log 5

I can’t stop thinking about Percy’s question to me before he nearly got himself killed.

The more I think about why I love Sheena… the more I am forced to see that I just don’t know. I never got to talk to her outside of our rivalry, I don’t really know that much about her, and well… I really only observed her from afar when I wasn’t jealous of her skill with technology, and assumed she had mutant powers that allowed her to be a technopath.

Only recently did I learn that tech never really spoke to her, she’s just a natural genius like Mr. Stark. In fact, the only thing that could be from the X-gene is well… her hair’s pink. That’s it.

I really can’t remember why I crushed on her in the first place… so… I guess I don’t love her?

Why must hormones make things so damn confusing?


	112. Loki's Journal 14

So… the recent events in Little Witchelny have caused me to notice a few similarities between me and Piedmon.

The fact we were both adopted, and grew up in our brothers’ shadows. As well as our skill with sorcery and also not many liking us even if the hatred brought on to him was due to a curse and caused even the most silly of reasons for people to hate him.

However, I am surprised he turned down the chance to rule but I think I can understand his reasoning as after who knows how long of being mistreated, ruling over those who despised him after he managed to find his own happiness without them just wouldn’t be fulfilling. At least however, he managed to make amends with his brother, as I hope I will be able to do so with Thor.

As for Percy’s refusal to use the Norn Stone, his fear of another incident like when he used it to release Thor is not misplaced. Even I didn’t expect an explosive reaction then, and I assume he will need time to try and move on before he’s willing to use it again.

How long that may be however, I do not know. All I can do is hope his fear doesn’t end up controlling him again in the next situation where he’ll need that Norn stone’s power.


	113. Status Report: Tony Stark 4

Okay here’s the deal.

It’s been days since Thor left with Percy, Bruce, and that clown, and I have been just trying to pass the time either working on equipment for me to use so I can just relax and think of Plutomon’s face when I show up in a new set of armor and blast him into kilobytes, or just hanging out with MetalKoromon in the Primary Village.

Oh, and Scott won’t leave me alone about that fucking bastard Mercurymon. I don’t want to talk about it, I don’t even want to _think_ about what that traffic cone did to me, and honestly, I just want to focus on my work.

In other news, I finally decided to ask MetalKoromon how he knew my name when he hatched, and you want to know what I learned?

The little metal shit-factory is Arsenal.

As in, my dad’s greatest creation, Arsenal.

As in, the robot designed to be my friend and bodyguard when I was a kid, only for it to be taken over by Ultron after I met Arsenal as an adult, and oh yeah, after defeating Thanos.

Who saved my life and destroyed his body and I had assumed his programming after flying into the sun.

And yet, here is Arsenal, as a digimon, and entirely normal and Ultron Free.

Either dad hid a back up of Arsenal’s original programming back on Earth somewhere that I, or even Ultron couldn’t find it, or this is the one that destroyed himself in the sun, and there’s a digimon with Ultron’s mind somewhere out there.

I really, really wish it’s the first one.


	114. Tina's Diary 5

So, Jean has been busy training with Sheena’s mother Diamondback while the other girls and I have to stay in the base. At least Mervamon managed to convince Beezlemon to let us look around Turtle Valley (and only that area since there’s plenty of places to hide in case Lillithmon sends scouts to look for us from above).

As for Tandy, she’s been hanging around with King Aldamon a lot, while her partner and Crusadermon are, as Scott puts it, “having relationship problems.” At least Mistymon is staying at Ultimate like Astamon, and the two are actually getting along while the magic swordsman tries to deal with Crusadermon’s temper. 

Also, Dominimon had been let out of the dungeon by the Warden, GranDracmon, back when Percy nearly got himself killed. GranDracmon is a nice guy despite how scary he looks, what with being a vampire with a centaur-like lower body with claws instead of hooves, and also two blind Shark heads over the fore-legs while also supposedly being the True King of the undead digimon, rather than what Myotismon claimed to be. Other digimon however claimed that it is very difficult to even visit him because of his supposed ability to charm any angel digimon sent to slay him into falling, as well as it being a struggle to reach his castle. Oh, and he’s said to be more powerful than Beezlemon.

Talking to him myself, it turns out that he’s actually just a nice digimon with a bad rep all because one angel digimon tried to exterminate him, only to be unable to do so because well, GranDracmon didn’t really do anything to deserve it, and even now he’s been wondering what that digimon’s problem was. Also, Dominimon is still normal, so that helps back things up. As for being difficult to visit in his old castle? It actually used to be very easy to reach and it was in a nice spot with a field of flowers around it, a nice view of the Net Ocean, and easy access to an excellent little bistro down the road.

Now though? After the Rings were created, the ocean view has been replaced by a canyon, the flowers have turned into a thick and dark forest full of briers, and the Bistro became part of the Ring of Kindness, and he is really unsure if it’s still in business (If it is, I so want us to go there!~). As for why GranDracmon is warden? He is as powerful as the rumors go, but he only uses it when there’s no other option, and he also treats prisoners well… except Myotismon of course, there’s just something about that guy that GranDracmon just cannot stand. May have something to do with how GranDracmon just grumbles about Myotismon being “harder to delete than a hidden computer program.” He unfortunately won’t tell me what he means though, only that he hopes “I, or the other Digital Knights never get to find out.”

Also, Sanzomon, one of the digimon who arrived with the people of Little Witchelny is apparently an old friend of Dominimon’s friend Cho Hakkaimon. Okay, actually Dominimon was followed by Cho into the royal guard for some reason he couldn't figure out and her loyalty to him did lead her to support his attempted takeover of the resistance, but I believe Astamon has managed to crush that plan. In fact, Seraphimon’s brother has begun running away everytime he sees Astamon, and so I’ve asked my partner to make sure Dominimon stays in-line while we’re in the Ring of Love.

Just in case he tries to take over again.

Well, that’s all for now Diary, I’m going to see if Mr. Lang has heard any changes about his friend Ranamon.


	115. Report to Beezlemon from Warden GranDracmon

Sir, I’m sorry I was late with this report as Etemon kept being quite unreasonable in his cell for the past few days, but ever since we’ve arrived in the Ring of Love, I have noticed that two prisoners were missing: Myotismon and one of the DemiDevimon he used to harm young rookies. I at first thought they were deleted and either reborn in the Primary Village, or destroyed by Anubismon’s Ammit attack when their cores made it to him.

Speaking with Anubismon however, has revealed that he never saw their cores even after we arrived.

I fear that Myotismon has managed to escape, and if he has a DemiDevimon with him, I unfortunately believe that I know what he might be planning to do with it.

Let’s just hope that in the event Percy and the others encounter him, that Piedmon, or even Percy and Bruce’s partners have told them where to strike in the event Myotismon decides to give himself a power boost.


	116. Jessica Foster's Diary 2

Ever since that Aegiomon, Roland showed up, I’ve been watching him carefully every time the parents were all gathered for the feed from the Digital World.

The name is too much of a coincidence for my taste, I mean, three years after my husband is found murdered in our little girl’s room, with his heart still unrecovered, and then this digimon shows up, thinking he’s human, and having the same name?

Throw in the fact that when Megan’s name was mentioned, he just acted distant and started singing the exact same song my little girl’s father used as a lullaby, and I have a bad feeling about where my husband’s heart was taken.

I just hope I’m wrong.


	117. Ben Barnes' Log 11

So, I decided to do a bit of Digging about the late Mr. Foster.

Turns out, the man was a private detective, and a former cop, until an encounter with a corrupt superior in his precinct caused him to get fired just to force him to keep quiet.

Didn’t really stop Foster from sending his personal log regarding the dirty cop to the Bugle, the Times, quite a few tabloids, and even the chief of his precinct’s boss.

Anyway, Danny’s introduction when he first came with me to the Parents Meeting a few days ago went smoothly. No one recognized him as Cutthroat, so while its good to know my brother in law never had a chance to meet Loki, it’s probably really due to the fact that after Danny’s first death, everyone just assumed following Cutthroats were copy cats, as well as how Leighton isn’t really a one of a kind name.

So, Danny’s pretty much been behaving himself as best as he can, while also feeling uneasy around Alejandro’s cousin Maria who decided to try and keep the guy company. She doesn’t seem to know about Montoya’s double life as El Aguila, but she’s been caught up about the Digital World… and I’ve seen her trying to flirt with Danny.

Really not sure how to feel about that.


	118. Beezlemon's Journal 12

I spent all afternoon yesterday replacing the glass cover as well as the headlights Leopardmon damaged on my Behemoth. Seriously, I go into a volcano (okay, so Daemon threw me into it just because I got the last slice of pizza, but still) to even get the bike, and I’ve been the only one who can drive her without going nuts… or in the old bastard’s case, refuse to even run before blowing herself up.

Sure, she put herself back together, but seeing the look on Barbamon’s face when Behemoth just rejected him is something I’ll always remember.

And now some idiot is shouting outside the base and demanding to see me. Great. Just Great.

Might as well take Behemoth out for a spin while I check it out.


	119. Unknown Poem Received by Seemingly Everyone

The Duke of Baluluna’s Gales shall be

Recieved by he who cannot ever Speak

Tongue removed by Foolish Brother

Songs of Stars becoming Noise like no Other.

 

The Beastly Lord of Earthlin’s Mines shall be

Given to the soldier Forgotten by History.

Still alive when long thought dead

There is still much guilt hung over his head.

 

Aquary’s Tiger of Water shall be

Given to the Servant Girl of a Wicked King.

Sent away with the belief of saving her soul

Instead breaking spirit and heart, giving her naught but Woe.

 

The Sacrifice of Eneruge shall be

Given to a young child who loses Everything.

With just the Sacrifice as their only company

Both must work together for a Promise they must keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, 1: I suck at poetry, so sorry if this stinks. 2: This has hints on future characters related to a B-team that'll come up eventually in Digivengers' main story, and their digimon partners. If you've been paying attention to the SHIELD Reports, then you've already seen one of them. If you wish to guess the other three however, feel free to comment and leave your guesses there.


	120. Percy Black's Journal 8

So, despite getting some sleep last night, the training Gramps and I did was all swords and telekinesis. Now, Loki may normally use just magic, but he is still very good with a blade, be it a long sword or a knife. Of course, people tend to forget that he’s still from a warrior based society, myself included, so when he does decide to use a weapon instead of magic, his opponent is usually caught off guard.

Anyway, today is the big day where Sheena’s rescued and Lillithmon gets what’s coming to her. While I am nervous, I do really have a little surprise prepared.

Mainly, Kudamon’s Ultimate Level being unlocked while I was having a dream chat with Sheena a while back. Haven’t told anyone yet, but I’m pretty sure that’s the point of a surprise.


	121. Beezlemon's Journal 13

So, just like with Mercurymon, we are about to head into what could be our final battle. In the event that we don’t survive, I get captured by my sister, etc. Then I hope whoever takes over the Resistance, or even starts a new one manages to avoid making the same mistakes we did.

Now with that out of the way, yesterday I was trying to get some rest before the big fight and as usual someone decided to keep me from getting it. This time, it was Anubismon breaking my door open and demanding I let him join since he sensed my sister did something relating to his job of regulating life and death. I asked how he could be sure it was her, and he told me that only the Seven Great Demon Lords alone have the power to corrupt Digicores and manipulate them as easily as he could, and since I was the only other one in the digital world at the moment and kind of suck with that ability (True as that is, I only did it once because that old bastard Barbamon forced me, though I have no idea how Anubismon could tell I was the worst at it), and so Lillithmon was the only other candidate.

Oh and the kicker? She used Jokermon’s core. I know Anubismon’s said to be able to tell who died, but seriously, this is a bit on the silly side even if it gives useful info. Anyway, since my sister also corrupted and rebirthed the core in question to the point that Anubismon just stopped sensing Jokermon and started to sense something else he couldn’t identify, then this means Lillithmon has decided to change plans to better suit her.

Or, at least that’s what she thinks is going on. 

Knowing my sister, I actually expected Jokermon to not last long after delivering my message, so if she and whatever monster she's whipped up is at the Arena, then she will definitely be unable to focus on the rest of the Resistance if I still go along with the others as planned. So, not only is the rest of the base going to be bored out of their minds, but my presence at the Coliseum will also make sure she doesn’t decide to actually attack them with a second group. As I said before, she’s better at manipulating single targets attracted to her than large groups that aren’t and as I am her main weakness, she will mainly focus on my safety while any minions she brings along will focus on the rest of the group I’m taking with me. In fact, I plan on helping to fight her goons just so I can risk getting hurt since if just one minion of hers ends up plucking one feather from me, she’ll end up destroying it in battle. So, if I’m right, Lillithmon should be so torn between keeping me safe and destroying everyone else that she should end up being distracted enough to let herself be defeated.

Now, while using my sister against herself and her own minions just to get a victory may be morally questionable, the facts that 1) I was one of the Seven Great Demon Lords for a reason before joining Mastemon, 2) I know how Lillithmon can be about me and 3) Lillithmon is fighting for Plutomon kind of throws my being “Mr. Nice Digimon” towards her out the window and into a nest of Sukamon. When Anubismon told me what he believed Lillithmon had done, I just gave up on redeeming her, so, there’s no real chance of letting her live if she’s become this unhinged. Hate to say it, but if it is to protect the Digital World, Lillithmon has to join Barbamon in where ever he ended up.

Anyway, I also took a moment to ask Cap about something Diamondback mentioned during the meeting two days ago, about the “Invaders” he worked with. Turns out they were called that because they were invading an enemy group called “The Axis” during the Second World War for the humans. So, I guess that makes the Resistance the Digital World’s version of the Invaders against Plutomon’s “Axis.”

And so, to borrow the Invaders Battle cry before the battle…

_Okay, Sis! Here we come!_


	122. Beezlemon's Speech to the Rescue Party, before heading to the Ring of Love's Coliseum

Alright, I know how my sister can be, and thanks to Piedmon and Anubismon, I’ve learned how much worse she’s become. While we head out to face her today, we must remember our goal: Getting Sheena back, and we return to base safely after kicking Lillithmon’s ass.

No one in the Resistance will die today, that much I can promise. But, even if that promise is broken, those we leave to protect the base can continue the fight for as long as they can. Hopefully, it will not come to that, but then again, we are rescuing the Knight of Hope in the first place.

So, to everyone who is joining me today, I wish all of us good luck, and that we never give up no matter what happens. So, let’s go out there, get Sheena back, and liberate the Ring of Love!

Okay Lillithmon, HERE WE COME!


	123. Loki's Journal 15

So, yesterday’s battle was not only interesting, but well, I shall admit I am quite proud at Percy’s skill in illusions (the fact he used the one that Thor always seems to fall for has nothing to do with my praise.), but also how well he worked with Chirinmon and of course, how he decided to destroy Lillithmon.

As for “Magni,” the moment I saw him, I realized he was somehow related to Thor due to past cycles having “Magni” as one of his sons. The fact that this time the child was a clone combined with a bit of that witch is just something I do not think I’ll let my dear brother live down. However, the fact that Anubismon placed Magni’s “soul” into his pocket has me suspicious of what that Jackal could be planning.

Oh yes… and that Jokermon fellow died too… I guess. Poor idiot…

But in any event, now it seems would be an excellent time to celebrate a well earned victory.


	124. Ben Barnes' Log 12

Oh thank God my daughter’s back safe and sound. Though, something has been bugging me about the rescue.I mean, why did Chirinmon cover her and Percy up with his wing after the kid caught her?

… Don’t tell me he pulled a Snow White.


	125. Percy Black's Journal 9

So, for starters, I would like to admit that Sheena didn’t wake up immediately after her rescue. So, with a bit of cover from Chirinmon, I decided to try a quick snog.

And just like in Snow White, it worked perfectly.

Of course, after I pointed Sheena to the battle below, she was pretty pissed as she remembered Lillithmon knocked her out, and well, everyone knows the rest.

Oh yeah, Venusmon also gave me and Piedmon a medal for defeating Lillithmon and Magni. Went to her palace, had a great and awesome party, watched Piedmon work his magic and restore it to its original appearance (and changed how Lillithmon’s jacuzzi looked, since the happy couple both agreed that was the only nice addition the witch had made.) and also Aldamon had to return to base as he needed to calm down after Piedmon’s unmasking.

Witchelny tradition or something, Piedmon was a bit too distracted to explain.


	126. Beezlemon's Journal 14

So, we’ve liberated our second Ring of the Digital world, and have started reuniting the Digital World. Of course, the Resistance has also gained new members after Lillithmon’s defeat.

For starters, the surviving Vilemon have split into two groups: One to help Venusmon and Seraphimon take care of things while we keep on fighting, and the other joining the Resistance to help as a task force under my direction. The fact they turned against Lillithmon quickly after how she ignored their Union Rules was also a big factor.

Also, Ancient Kazemon has joined up with Rabbitmon, mainly because they wanted to see what sort of messes we can get into. Okay, it was really just Ancient Kazemon… or rather “Iris” as she wants to be called, who said it since Rabbitmon doesn’t really say anything. (I am also really questioning Iris’s sanity.)

Anyway, I’ve sent out Mervamon to go pick up Piedmon from Venusmon’s palace. So, it should also give her a chance to catch up with her old friend… I just hope they get back before it’s time to go.


End file.
